A Ranger Family Christmas
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Kim arrives at Reefside for a fresh start in life and is surprised to meet Tommy at work. Tommy is determined to win her back. A little orphan named Olivia that Kim befriends might be Tommy's key to getting her back, but can he get her what she wants for Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone, I am taking a break from my other stories to try to get this story done for Christmas, hopefully I can make it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

 **Dedication to my friend SpecialK92 and my sister SkyTalon.**

…

Chapter One:

Kim limped determinedly up the steps of her new apartment building, with her brother following close behind her. "What if you fall, or get hurt, or sick? Are you sure that you are ready to move out on your own?"

Kim slowly turned around, leaning against her cane as she faced her brother, "Kenny, I'm thirty years old; I can't live with you for the rest of my life."

Kenny snorted, "Yes, I know that, but why take a job here? There were plenty of job openings in New York you could have taken."

Kim rolled her eyes and opened the door to the apartment building, "I told you I wanted to return to California, you know that the winters in New York are hard on me."

"Why couldn't you move to Angel Grove, you would be close to Uncle Steve and his family then?" Kenny demanded as he followed her into the building with a stack of boxes.

"Yes then you could have Uncle Steve and the others check in on me. Kenny, I can't live off your charity. I need to make my own way in the world. Besides Adam and his wife Tanya live in Angel Grove, if he found out I never made it to the Olympics he would be so disappointed."

Kenny froze, bristling, he hated it when Kim seems to blame herself for what had happened; "You not making the Olympics team has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with that jerk who thought tampering with your brakes was a good idea. If I ever see that guy again…"

"You'd do what Kenny? The police claims that the mechanic worked alone. Only the two of us know that he was hired by _Him._ " Kim limped down the stairs to the basement and opened the door to her apartment, her cane echoing in the emptiness.

Kenny looked at the dark, empty apartment, he just couldn't imagine his happy go lucky sister living in just a dark and dismal place, "Are you sure you can handle this place, sis it is awfully dark and dingy."

Kim looked around the grimy apartment, "It's all I can afford with my doctor bills. Once I pay off a few of them I will move into a better apartment, maybe even get a house of my own."

"If you want I can give you a loan."

Kim slammed her cane against the floor, causing a loud thudding sound, "I've told you once; I told you a hundred times, I don't want to live off charity. I can make it myself. I've pulled myself through college and I can pull myself through grad school."

Kenny shook his head; Kim can be so stubborn sometimes. "Okay, fine, now where do you want stuff?"

…

Kim entered the high school on her first day with her cane in her left hand and her briefcase in her right. She hadn't gone too far when a voice called out, "You must be the new history teacher."

Kim slowly turned around, remembering a time she could leap into a fight in less time than it took to blink, "Yes, I'm Miss Hart." She introduced herself, shifting her briefcase into her left hand and then stuck out her right hand, while leaning heavily on her cane.

"Mrs. Mercer," the dark haired woman stated, shaking her hand, "I'm the Principal, please call me Elsa though, all the other teachers do."

Kim transferred her briefcase back into her right hand, "Is there anything special that you expect from me?"

"Just make learning as fun as possible." Mrs. Mercer instructed. Just then the secretary arrived and infirmed Mrs. Mercer that her husband was on line two, "I'll be right there," she told her secretary before turning back to Kim, "Let's get you settled."

Just then a tall teacher with short spiky hair walked by, "Dr. Oliver," Elsa called out. The teacher turned around and came forward, "this is Miss Hart, her room is the one next to yours, I have a phone call I have to get; do you mind getting her settled."

"Not at all Elsa." With that Elsa left and Kim found herself face to face with Dr. Oliver, of course she knew him as Tommy Oliver instead.

"Tommy," she gasped out in surprised, "Please tell me I'm hallucinating."

Tommy laughed, "And here I was going to tell you not to wake me up if I'm dreaming. Beautiful is that really you?"

"It's me Kim, if that's what you are asking. I don't know what you mean by beautiful though. How can I be beautiful with a metal rod in my leg?"

"What do you mean a metal rod in your leg?" Tommy demanded his eyes huge, what had happened to Kim since they had seen each other last.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kim insisted, "Now which way is my classroom."

Tommy sighed, as he led her to her classroom. What had happened to Kim to make her so distant? "Why don't we meet for lunch? We can catch up."

Kim stood in front of her classroom, should she accept? The invite seem innocent enough but so had _his_ initial invite and look at where that left her. Years in and out of hospitals and physical therapy just to get it so she could walk again. On the other hand this was Tommy, who had served with her as a power ranger so long ago. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose. "I don't know, I'll think about it." Kim said before entering her room.

"Kim!" Tommy called out, Kim turned around, raising an eyebrow in question, and Tommy smiled, "Welcome to Reefside."

…

Kim hobbled into Tommy's classroom during lunch, wondering why in the world she was doing this, but needing a sympathetic ear to listen to her about the students in her classes so far. "Is that offer for lunch still good?" she asked.

"Sure," Tommy said, clearing some papers off his desk, "I hope you don't mind eating in my classroom, I like being here during lunch in case a student has questions on their homework."

"Don't tell me you gave your students homework on the first day of school." Kim joked with a little bit of a laugh.

Tommy laughed, pulling up one of the stools to sit on while offering Kim his chair, "No, I'm pretty sure that Elsa would put me in detention if I did that."

Kim kind of glared at Tommy, well aware that Tommy was offering her his chair because of her cane and inability to walk without it. If she thought she could get up on the high stool without embarrassing herself she would have, but seeing as she was smart enough not to try something impossible she accepted the chair. "She seems nice enough, believes learning should be fun, reminds me of Ms. Appleby with that."

Tommy nodded, before grabbing his lunch box, "If someone had told me my first year here that she was nice; I would have told them to get their head examined."

Kim opened up her lunch sack, suddenly feeling out of place with Tommy's container of leftovers from the night before compared to her peanut butter sandwich. "You didn't like her back then?"

"She told me if I a student smiled I was doing something wrong."

Kim snorted, "Are you sure we are talking about the same person?"

Tommy smiled, his heart pounding in his chest, if someone had told him yesterday that he would meet his high school sweet heart again he would have burst out laughing, "As much the same as I am with the Evil Green Ranger."

Kim's eyes went wide, "She was under a spell?"

Tommy nodded, "Yep, Mesogog placed her undercover here, probably to keep an eye on me. Once she was free of the spell she decided to stay on. She made this place great again, kids love going to school now."

Kim frowned, "I'm sorry, but who was Mesogog?"

"Mesogog, the main villain of the Dino Thunder Power Ranger Team," Tommy explained slowly, "Tried to return Earth to the time of the dinosaurs a couple of years back."

Kim shook her head, "I'm sorry, between being in and out of surgery, working full time at the local Wal-Mart and going to school I didn't keep up with the different power ranger teams."

"You're fine Kim; let me give you a run down on the team. I was the mentor and black. Conner McKnight was red, he's a professional soccer player, Ethan James was blue, he was your typical blue, super smart, and Kira Ford was yellow, musically inclined. Oh and there was Trent Mercer, he was white, poor kid, his father was Mesogog, he's away at art school now, doing good last I heard from him."

Kim nodded, if she just kept him talking, he wouldn't ask about her.

"So how is your first day of school going?" Tommy asked, studying her like she was an extremely rare fossil.

"Fine, I discovered that you can group the students into three groups, the ones who don't care that I have a cane, the ones that think that because I have a cane I'm senile and they can get away with anything, and those ones that are certain that I will hit them with the cane if they do anything wrong. The ones that don't care greatly outnumber the ones that do, but the ones that do care make more noise than the others."

Tommy laughed, "Has any of the boys asked if you were single. I think half my female students ask me that each year."

"No, but who wants to date somebody with a cane?"

Tommy smiled softly, cane or no cane he would love to go on a date with the beautiful Kimberly Ann Hart, "Oh, I can think of someone who would date you." He straightened up, glancing at the clock, lunch was almost over with, "In fact why don't we head to the gym after school and spar like we use to in high school."

"I can't," Kim stated, nodding towards her cane, "I don't carry this cane around just to scare off idiotic jocks you know."

Tommy's face felled, "Maybe we can go out for dinner then?"

Kim stood up, "Maybe another time, I still have a lot of boxes that need to be unpacked."

"I can come over and help unpack." Tommy offered.

Kim's eyes flashed in a way that Tommy only ever saw in someone being controlled by an evil spell. "Listen here and listen well, Thomas James Oliver, I don't need your help just like I don't need Kenny's help, so you just mind your own business." With that she stormed off, causing her cane to thud each time it hit the ground.

After she left, Elsa entered the room, "What was that all about?"

Tommy smiled at his friend, "Nothing I just forgot how proud and stubborn pink rangers could be the last team I served with didn't have one."

Elsa looked at where Kim had just disappeared, "Let's hope that it doesn't get as bad as the last time the school board hired a former ranger."

"Don't worry; I'll keep you informed, if I live in a town with power ranger activity I usually get dragged into it one way or another."

…

 **A/N: There you go Chapter one. What do you think should happen next I would love to hear your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger Family Christmas Chapter two:

Kim entered her apartment with a bag full of groceries. She had been on her feet all day, and all she wanted to do was put away her groceries and put a heating pad on her leg, which was throbbing with pain.

She gritted her teeth as she put her food away, maybe she should have listened to Kenny's concern about renting an apartment with so many stairs. She can go up and down stairs quite easily, if she wasn't hurting. When her leg decides to hurt, she finds it hard to walk in a straight line, while leaning heavily on her cane, and going up and down stairs was nearly impossible.

She sighed a sigh of relief as she sat down in the old recliner that Kenny insisted he was going to throw out if she didn't take it. It was just another act of charity that Kenny had shoved down her throat since the accident, and just like all the other times she ended up being very grateful that she had accepted.

Kim had nearly dosed off when she heard it, a low scratching noise. She bolted straight up in her chair, where there mice in her apartment. She never could stand the little creatures and one of her greatest fears while she was a power ranger was that Rita and Lord Zedd would turn a mouse into a monster.

"Get a grip Kim." She scowled herself, as she stood up and grabbed her cane, "You aren't a little girl anymore. You faced way more scary things than a mouse while a power ranger."

She headed towards where the sound had come from, a pile of boxes that she still had to unpack. For somebody who has been living with her older brother for several years, she still ended up having a lot of stuff to unpack.

Now that she was closer she could hear that the scratching noise sounded more like sniffles. As she peered around the boxes she caught sight of something scurrying away, something that was too big to be a mouse and too small to be a burglar. "I know that you're there, and I promise I don't use this cane for hitting."

Just then a little girl popped up from behind her chair, her green eyes wide with fear, "You can't let them take me!"

Kim felt her heart break at the little girl's outburst, "Who take you where?"

"The Orphanage!" Came the response.

Kim sank down into her chair, running a hand through her long caramel colored hair, as she let out a sigh, a long day at work was turning into a long night at home, "Why would they take you to an orphanage?"

The little girl looked up at her and said quite seriously, "Mommy and Daddy forgot to take me to Heaven with them."

Kim's heart ached for the little girl, hadn't she once told all her friends that her father forgot to take her and her mom to Seattle with him. And she had still been able to communicate with him, to lose your parents at such a young age. Kim frowned, "How old are you?"

"This many!" she exclaimed holding out five little fingers, "but soon I'll be this many." She added, proudly holding up another finger.

Kim nodded, she had figured that she was around that age, "What's your name?" she finally asked.

"Olivia Whimmer."

Kim nodded, standing up, "Well, I don't know about you Olivia, but I am ready for some dinner."

It only took her a little while to whip up some grilled cheese and tomato soup, as the two of them sat down to eat Kim asked, "Why don't you want to go to the orphanage?"

"Because they only serve mush and if you're naughty they lock you in the basement with the ghosts. Plus Santa Claus doesn't come to orphanages."

Kim was pretty certain she knew the answer, but she had to ask anyways, "What makes you think that?"

"I saw it on _Annie._ "

Kim pulled little Olivia onto her lap, "Annie took place a long time ago. Things have changed; an orphanage is where you go so that they can help you find a new Mommy and Daddy. Santa does go to them, I should know, I happen to be really good friends with Santa."

"You are?" Olivia gasped up at her, she never meet someone who knew Santa personally.

"Yep, went to his house Christmas Eve and helped him get ready for Christmas."

Olivia jumped off her lap, "That is so cool!"

Kim stood up and headed to the phone, Olivia froze, "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm calling the people who work at the orphanage. I'm going to let them know that you're okay. They probably are worried about you."

…

Half an hour later, a lady from Children Services arrived at her apartment. Kim went into the other room and started to put things away so that she could talk to Olivia alone. As she went through the boxes she found a box full of her old leotards. She frowned, she was certain that she had thrown those out after the accident, back when they weren't sure if they would be able to save her leg or not.

Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door, Kim looked up to find Ms. Walker standing there, "Yes, can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Olivia is expressing a desire to stay here with you." the lady from Children Services explained, "When at all possible we try to accommodate what the child wants, as long as their needs are being met."

"I actually thought about taking her in." Kim admitted, "But I only have the one bedroom and more bills than I think I can afford at times. I would love to, but at the moment I am not settled enough to provide her with a good childhood."

Ms. Walker nodded her head, "I see, you know the fact that you thought about her future tells me you would make a wonderful foster parent, once you get more settled, that is. Do you have any suggestions on where to place her?"

"I just moved here from New York City, the only person I know really well is my ex-boyfriend, and while he is good with kids for short periods of time, he isn't good with them for longer."

Just then there was a knock on Kim's front door. Kim shuffled over to the door and answered it, surprised to see Mrs. Mercer there with a strange man she never met before. He was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Elsa smiled, "Hello Miss Hart, seeing as you are new to town, my husband and I decided to stop by and give you a house warming present."

Olivia appeared, like any little kid when cookies make an appearance, "Can I have one, puh-lease?"

Kim shrugged; she didn't see the harm of letting the five year old have a cookie, so she lowered the plate so that Olivia could grab a cookie.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter." Elsa said, after introducing her husband Anton Mercer.

"I don't," Kim explained, shaking her head, "this is Olivia, she's an orphan that seems to think that I should take her in. However I don't really of the money or space to take her in at this point in time."

Anton smiled sweetly at the little girl, "Miss Hart's house is too little for you, but my wife and I have a great big house that is too big for us. Why don't you come live with us until Miss Hart gets a bigger home?"

"I don't know? Will I like it there?" Little Olivia questioned him.

Elsa laughed kneeling down in front of her. "We have a big swimming pool and a giant dollhouse waiting for a little girl like you to come and play with it."

The little girl's eyes light up, before turning to Kim, "Can I go live with them, they have a dollhouse. I love dollhouses. Only 'til you get a bigger house of course, once you have room for me; I'm living with you, Miss Kimmy."

"I think you better go with them then until I have room for you."

…

It didn't take long for them to be approved, it helped that Anton had adopted Trent five years before, and soon Olivia was leaving with the Mercers.

They stopped at the store and while Elsa and Olivia picked out clothes and bedding, Anton hurriedly bought a dollhouse and all the necessary furnishings for it. Soon they had bought everything they needed and were on the way home.

At their house, Olivia oohed and awed at all the decorations. After the butler Peter finished putting her bedroom together she was lead into it, blindfolded.

Elsa and Anton watched with enjoyment as she discovered the dollhouse and giant stuff animals. She was like a rocket ship blasting off in one direction and then another. It took them awhile to calm her down and get her into her very own princess bed.

After Olivia was sound asleep Elsa explained something to Anton, "I think Olivia reminds Kim of herself when she was younger."

"What do you mean?" Anton asked.

"Dr. Oliver told me that she was a pink ranger, according to him, pink rangers are stubborn, happy-go lucky kind of people, of course there are exceptions but that seems to fit most of them."

"She didn't seem all that Happy-go-lucky to me."

"Tommy's worried about that, he just doesn't think that Kim is acting like herself, maybe Olivia can help her open up to Tommy a little more, she seems to have taken a liking to her."

…

 **A/N: Done with another chapter, tell next time Catlovingmermaid.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Tommy sat at his desk, grading the pretest the students had taken that day during lunch. He had asked Kim to join him for lunch again, but she had turned him down, _again_ , but this time she didn't seem to plan to change her mind. How could the same person who went out of the way to be everybody's friend be so cold and distance and not let anyone near her. If there was one thing Tommy knew it was that he would stop at nothing to win his one true love back, even if it was the last thing he did.

Of course he was being stubborn about it, but then again he was a power ranger, and all power rangers are stubborn, if they weren't they would have lost clear back in 1993 and he never would have had a chance to be a power ranger.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Elsa was standing in his opened door until she spoke, "You seem troubled Dr. O, are you having trouble with one of your students?"

Tommy jumped a little, as was expected, one doesn't become known as the world's greatest power ranger with him getting a little jumpy when he is snuck up upon, "No, I'm thinking about Kim. I know that people change but people don't change as much as Kim did without having something major happen in their life."

"I don't know Tommy, have you tried talking to her?" Elsa asked.

Tommy nodded his head, "Yes, but she won't tell me anything, I know that it has been ten years since I've seen her last, but I didn't think our relationship got this strained."

"It's hard when two people fall apart, sometimes it takes some time before things fall back into the way they are suppose to be."

Tommy looked at the principal with a look of amusement, "When did you become all wise and knowing?"

"It is just an observation I made."

"Can you observe a solution to my problem then Elsa?" Tommy asked.

Elsa smiled, as she stopped to think, "There's a little orphan girl that Anton and I have taken in, she seems to have taken a real shine to Kim and I think that Kim likes her too. Maybe if you take Little Olivia to something like the children's exhibit at the museum, you can talk Kim into going with you."

Tommy thought about it for a moment, "That might actually work," then a new thought crossed his mind, "You're just trying to get free babysitting!" he accused.

"Yes, the thought that if Olivia is with you that Anton and I will have some time alone did cross my mind. After all our first date together was as chaperones to the high school prom."

….

Tommy was on his way out of the school at the end of the day only to find Elsa and Anton waiting for him with a little girl with curly blonde hair. He moaned, apparently he was taking her to the museum with or without Kim.

"Hi, you must be Dr. O.; Elsa said you were going to take me to see the dinosaurs. I can't wait; did you know that dinosaurs lived thousands of years ago?"

"Yes I did, in fact my job is to teach teenagers all about dinosaurs." Tommy explained to the little girl, whose green eyes lit up with admiration.

"That is so cool. I want to be in your class when I'm old enough."

Tommy laughed at the little girl, so full of life, of energy, just like Kim was back when the two of them dated, "I'm sure that if I am still here when you start high school you can be in my class."

However Olivia was no longer paying attention to him, she had spotted Kim limping down the hallway, "Miss Kimmy!" she shouted throwing herself at her with such speed that Kim nearly toppled over if it wasn't for a senior boy that happened to walk past steadying her.

"Dr. O's taking me to see the dinosaurs," She announced, with so much spirit that Kim couldn't help but laugh at her love of life. If only she could see the world through the eyes of a little girl again, "Do you want to come with?" Olivia asked.

Kim's eyes went wide as she looked up at Tommy and the Mercers, they all were giving her hopeful looks, "I don't know if Dr. Oliver wants me to come along."

"Actually I would love for you to come along." Tommy piped up.

Kim pushed her free right hand through her hair; this was just like an old dream she used to have about being trapped in a room with Zack begging to let them do something. Black rangers always seemed to be the ones that thought of the most off the wall things, and were always disappointed when they were told no. "I don't think I can get into Dr. O's old pickup truck." She countered, that was a perfect excuse.

"That old pickup truck died the summer you left. I have a black jeep now." Tommy announced.

"A jeep still is hard to get into." Kim pointed out, determined to win this argument about rather or not she was going.

"What about your car, we could take it." Tommy suggested, only to realize that he had crossed the line with that one due to the fact that Kim suddenly looked down, as if ashamed.

"All I have is Kenny's old beat up car that he drove through high school and college." She admitted it was in worst condition than Tommy's old pickup ever was.

Elsa pursed her lips, "You can borrow my car, that way you don't have to move Olivia's booster."

Kim moaned, scratch that she wasn't trapped in a room with Zack; she was trapped in a room filled with black rangers, all of them out of the box thinkers that seem to dominate their color. "I don't think I can afford to go."

"Not a problem dear," Anton stated, opening his wallet, "I own the museum and Tommy has a free pass, which will allow him and a guess in for free, and this week all children get in free to celebrate the opening of the Children's Exhibit, and here is some money if you decide to go somewhere else. I understand there is a new lion cub at the zoo."

As if being cued Olivia piped up, "I want to see the baby lion."

Scratch being in a room of Black rangers, she was trapped in a room full of black rangers being supported by practical yellow rangers, whose whole purpose, was to discredit all of her excuses. "We won't have time to go to both the Zoo and the Museum."

"We can go to the Museum today and the Zoo tomorrow." Olivia piped up.

Both Tommy and Kim shot the Mercers dirty looks as they agreed with her. This had to be some sort of set up, and they had waltzed right into the trap.

…

Kim leaned heavily on her cane as she pretended to observe the skeleton of a Triceratops, while trying to catch her breath as discreetly as possible. She was enjoying herself, and loved how Tommy explained what kind of food the different dinosaurs ate and what the world was like when they were alive. At the moment they were a little bit ahead, Olivia dragging him around to anything and everything that catch her attention.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, pointing at an ancient Egyptian vase in the Egyptian exhibit.

Tommy frowned, "I don't know," He looked up, "Kim, you're our expert on human history, what is this."

He froze when there was no reply; he turned around, finding that Kim was nowhere to be found, "Olivia, have you seen Miss Kim?"

The little girl turned around in a circle, "I don't know she isn't here."

Tommy frowned, before lifting Olivia into his arms and heading off to find his old friend.

He found Kim sitting on a bench, massaging her leg. "You know if you told us that you needed to sit down we would have let you."

"To be honest, I thought I would be able to catch up before you realized I was gone." Kim explained, wincing as she stood up.

Olivia noticed that, and using all the tact a five year old has asked, "What's wrong with your foot? Did you hurted it?"

Kim laughed, "Yes, a long time ago," Kim nodded to the Tyrannosaurus Rex that they were standing by, "You know how Tommy told us how people put the bones together like a giant jigsaw puzzle?"

Olivia nodded her head, she had found that very interesting, and had wanted to do that too.

"Well," Kim continued, "I broke my foot so bad that doctors had to put it back to gather like a puzzle too. It makes my foot hurt, but I can still walk around."

Olivia's eyes grew round, "Can the dinosaurs still walk around too? Is that T-Rex going to eat us!" she demanded pointing to the fossils in front of them.

Tommy laughed, scooping her up, "I'm pretty sure that that T-Rex isn't going anywhere."

Olivia glanced at the dinosaur skeptically, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe that it wasn't going to eat her or not. Luckily a five year old can be distracted from possibly hungry, man-eating dinosaurs by their stomach growling loudly, reminding them that it was time for dinner, "I'm hungry." She declared in case her two friends hadn't heard her stomach's complaint.

…

Tommy decided to take the two girls to Hayley's Cyber Café, even though he was certain he would get an earful from Hayley when she saw who he was with. Hayley only saw Kim as the girl who messed her friend up so badly he refused to date anyone else.

As he helped both Olivia, who laughed as he scooted her chair in, and Kim, who scowled at him; which caused him to remember a time when it was impossible to catch Kim not smiling. Where had those days gone?

It was slow that night, and Hayley came out to greet her friend, only to do a double take when she saw who he was with. She wasn't sure, but the girl that Tommy was with looked a lot like Kim did in all the pictures that Tommy refused to get rid of.

"Tommy I can't believe you, you turn down every blind date I set up for you, and now you turn up at my café with a better looking girl than I could have set you up with." She jested.

Kim snorted, she still had a hard time viewing herself as beautiful from after the accident, "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

Hayley shook her up, "I don't think so, Tommy, am I exaggerating?"

Tommy shook his head, "I never seen her hit it so straight on the head before."

"Stop." Kim ordered, she wasn't sure if she could handle any more of this feeling she felt bubbling inside of her each time Tommy complemented her or helped her with something. She couldn't understand this feeling. Tommy couldn't have feelings for her. Could he? She was just a broken down relic of her old self. What could Tommy possibly see in her now?

"I want a corn dog." Olivia announced bringing Kim out of her musing. Tommy ordered a cheeseburger and Kim had the same.

As they were leaving Hayley called out, "You know the three of you make a really cute family."

…

 **A/N: Done, ahead of schedule, maybe I will update Crippled Crane.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Special Thanks to all that Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Time period: two years after Dino Thunder**

 **Hint: Why you should never leave your video diary where a blue ranger can hack it.**

…

Chapter four of A Ranger Family Christmas

Elsa watched as Olivia came tearing into the house with a bright red balloon tied to her wrist and a large stain on her pink shirt from a chocolate ice cream cone, "The ice cream truck was at the zoo." She announced happily.

Outings with Tommy and Kim had become a weekly tradition that the three look forward to each week. Both of their relationships with Olivia had blossomed, but their relationship with each other was still stagnant. Elsa and Anton were frustrated by this fact, they could see that Tommy and Kim had feelings for each other, but they were both scared to admit it.

Elsa frowned, she knew that Kim was a pink and served with Tommy. Not that knowing that she served with Tommy helped much, him serving on five different teams, but that was all she knew. Maybe if she learned more about their team she could help them get closer together. All she needed to do was ask someone who knows more about power rangers than she did. She needed to call her twenty-year-old son, Trent.

…

"Hello." Trent's voice filtered through the phone, sounding a bit groggy as if he had just been woken up.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" Elsa asked.

"No Mom, you're fine, I was up late last night studying, and was just taking a little nap between classes. Is everything okay? Is Dad okay? He hasn't recreated Mesogog has he? If so, I am ready to report to duty."

Elsa laughed at her grown up son, she knew that Tommy is always ready to jump into action, and now she knew that it was a trait all former power rangers had, "No Trent, your father is fine, no Mesogog. I was just wondering if you knew anything about Dr. Oliver's previous teams."

Trent was silent for a moment, "Ethan may or may not have hacked into Dr. O's video diaries while he was out of town the summer after we defeated Mesogog."

"Trent!" Elsa scowled.

"If Tommy didn't want us hacking into them, he should have hid them from Ethan. Blues can't turn a challenge down; Tommy should know that, Ethan's only the fourth blue Tommy served with."

"Okay, do you know anything about a pink ranger named Kimberly Hart?"

"A lot, she is Tommy's female counterpart, longest serving, and considered the best female ranger of all time."

"Which team did she serve on? What was her relationship like with the others, Dr. O. especially?"

"She's the original, didn't leave until near the end of ninjetti. She was a pink through and through, happy go lucky, the one the others went to when they were feeling down."

"And Dr. O?"

"Funny you should ask, their teammates called them the 'Ultimate Power Couple', they were inseparable. Tommy even bought a ring, they were that serious, but Kim dumped him out of the blue, and nobody heard from her since. Okay, unless you count that brief stint of her being evil right before graduation. She left the team when she was offered a chance to participate in the Olympics. That's all we were able to learn about her. That and the fact that her dates always got interrupted."

"So her injury isn't a ranger injury, if she left for the Olympics. Is there anything about her being in an accident, or anything that could have hurt her foot?"

There was nothing for a while but the sound of Trent typing on his computer. Then he announced, "I found something, apparently there are a lot of news articles on her, they date six to ten years back. I'll email you the link. I have to go or I'll be late. Tell Dad I said hi."

…

The next day at school Elsa knew she had to talk to Tommy, she had checked the link Trent had sent her and had found the information both informative and disturbing, and felt that sharing the information with Tommy would help him a lot.

Tommy was grading papers when Elsa enter his room, she cleared her throat, "it seems weird to see you all alone, last year Conner, Ethan, and Kira were always here during lunch even though they didn't have you."

"And the year before that Trent was with them, granted that was when we were saving the world from forces of evil but still. I find it kind of distorting knowing that all the other rangers had left. Reminds me of when Billy left for Aquitar and I realized that I was the only one of the original six left."

Elsa sat down on a stool, "That must have been hard, but you had the others, didn't you?"

"Yes, I even had Kim the first time Billy left, that is. We talked for hours, and then she dumped me soon after he returned."

Elsa nodded, "Have you asked her why?"

Tommy sighed, "Yeah, multiple times, she always clams up and says something about having to live with her mistakes."

"Go to Miami Florida news website and go back to when Kim first went to Florida and work your way forward. I found it quite informative; it will answer a lot of your questions."

…

Tommy ran his hand through his hair as he checked around the gym for any sign of Kim, who was supposed to be a chaperone for the Halloween dance with him. How hard can finding one teacher with a cane in a room full of teenagers be? Maybe if he knew what costume she was wearing it would be easier, at the moment to find her. He had already eliminated at least two dozen Princesses, and couldn't think of any other costume she would have worn.

"Looking for someone, Dr. Oliver?" a voice asked behind him.

Tommy turned around, shocked to find Kim behind him, dressed in an old frilly dress with large pink flowers on it, her hair done up in curlers, "Yeah, I was looking for you. What are you dressed up as?"

Kim smirked, "Seeing as I already shuffle around like one. I decided to come as an old lady." Kim looked at Tommy, who had forgotten to get a Halloween costume and had just thrown on his lab coat, "I see you're dressed as a mad scientist."

"I'm a paleontologist." Tommy insisted.

"You built robots that threatened to take over the world, you are a mad scientist." Kim pointed out. With that the two old friends started arguing over rather or not Tommy was a mad scientist or not.

"Get a room, you two, it's disgusting." A new voice spoke up, causing the two of them to spring about, a student, they couldn't really tell who it was due to the costume, was watching their every move.

Tommy could have killed that kid. After he interrupted their conversation, Kim disappeared again, and he didn't see her for the rest of the night. Not that it matters, they were taking Olivia trick or treating at the zoo tomorrow morning.

…

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and Tommy was up at the crack of dawn, he had an important phone call to make before he picked Kim up.

"Hello." Jason's voice filtered through his phone.

"Jas, it's Tommy," Tommy began, "I need to know what you know about what happened to Kim in Florida, and why in the world you haven't told me about it before!"

Jason nervously laughed, "You know about that?"

"Yes, all you have to do is google her name and it pops up."

"She didn't want to break up with you," Jason stated, "They were threatening you, and she didn't want you having to worry about that and her and still having to deal with being a power ranger. She wanted to tell you when Divatox happened, but she never got a chance."

"What happened?"

"Somebody broke into our hotel room, trashed the place. It scared her. She left within the hour. I haven't really heard from her since."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Tommy demanded.

"Because I didn't learn about it until the break in and she wanted to be the one who told you. Honestly I think she just was afraid to tell you because you were with Kat."

Just then an alarm went off causing Tommy to swore, "I have to go, I'm late." He said hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

…

Kim was waiting for him outside her apartment building when he went to pick her up. She never allowed him inside, ashamed on how worn everything was. As he helped her up into the jeep, he said, "Once we take Olivia back home the two of us need to talk."

"I told you like it or not you are a mad scientist."

Tommy snorted, "I wasn't talking about that. I think we need to talk about the letter."

Kim suddenly went ridged, "I told you; the past is in the past."

"The past is preventing us from moving onto the future. I know why you sent it; I just want to know why you won't tell me about it."

"I was selfish, I chose gymnastics over you. You wouldn't want me because I was being selfish."

Tommy muttered a few choice words under his breath, "If you had told me what was going on, I would have totally told you to choose Gymnastics over me. I could wait, the Olympics don't."

Soon the two of them were at the Zoo with Olivia, who was dressed as a ballerina. They took her around through the zoo as she trick-or-treated all the zookeepers and other businesses that were helping sponsor the Boo at the Zoo that year.

"Oh, look at that!" Olivia shouted, running off once more, dragging Tommy with her.

"Olivia!" Kim called out at their quickly disappearing backs, "I can't move as fast as you can!"

One of the workers that was dressed like the cowardly lion smiled at her, "I think it's great that you don't let your physical limitations prevent you from doing stuff with your daughter. My sister has a bad back and she doesn't do much with my nieces and nephews at all."

"That's nice except the fact that there is no way I can find them in this crowd."

…Tommy's POV…

I was dragged by Olivia to the stage where they did animal shows, however today the local dance school was performing. As she watched the dancers, I looked around for Kim, only to discover that she was nowhere to be found. I froze; I had had such a hard time keeping up with Olivia that Kim, with her bad leg, would have found it impossible to do so.

"Olivia," I said, "We need to go back. We left Kim somewhere."

Just then a man dressed up as Indiana Jones appeared, "I couldn't help but hear you talking. Have you lost someone?"

"Yes, my friend Kim is losted." Olivia stated, whimpering a little.

Tommy knelt down and gathered her up in his arms, realizing she was going to start crying soon if he didn't do something quick.

"Can you describe what she's wearing?" the man, who turned out to be in security, asked.

"She's wearing a pink shirt and walking with a giant candy cane that's brown."

The security guard frowned, "a brown candy cane?"

Tommy nodded, "would it help if you know that she's thirty years old and uses a cane?"

…

Kim was sitting on a bench watching the monkeys when they found her. Tommy sat down next to her, "Sorry, I should have slowed her down. I forgot that you aren't able to move as fast as a five year old can."

Kim laughed, "It's okay, I was just slowing her down." She smiled at Olivia who was still in Tommy's arms, "What did you see that caused you to run off like that anyway?"

"They were dancing. I like dancing. I used to want to be a dancer, but then Mommy and Daddy didn't pick me up from dance one day. Instead they went to heaven. I haven't danced since."

Kim wrapped her arms around Olivia, "I used to do cartwheels and walk on balance beams, but now I can't because it hurts my foot too much."

"Come on," Tommy stated, "It's getting late, and we need to get you home." He informed Olivia.

…

 **A/N: And there they go. What do you think, next chapter is Tommy and Kim having a heart to heart.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

After Tommy and Kim dropped Olivia off at the Mercers, Tommy insisted that they stop at his house to talk. As they sat down to mugs of coffee, Kim admitted, "I don't really know where to start."

"Start when you first got to Florida." Tommy suggested.

"Florida, I was good, really good, some said to good."

…Florida Pan Global Games 1995, Kim's Point of View…

I was on the floor with my roommate Suzanne; who was showing me the floor routine. She was doing very well, until the very end when she missed her landing and felled hard on her back out of bounds. Coach Schmidt hurried over to her and helped her up, giving her praise for doing so well and that she needn't worry about it. With practice she'll get the landing correct. I smiled, I was suddenly back at home, in the Command Center, listening to Zordon comfort us after a battle didn't go exactly as planned. No wonder he was such a good coach he cared about the members of his team.

"Kim, are you okay? You seem a million miles away." Suzanne's voice next to me caused me to jump up and swing out, an instinct from being a ranger.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing a little, for crying out loud I'm not in Angel Grove anymore, there is no reason to worry about getting sneaked up upon. I was lucky she ducked or else I might have knocked her lights out for a couple of days, and that would have raised questions.

"What was that about?" Coach asked concern in his eyes.

"I just," I paused, how could I explain what had happened without telling him that I was a former ranger, "You reminded me of an older gentleman at home that my friends and I help out a bit. He always encourages us to try again whenever we make a mistake. I was thinking about that and didn't see Suzanne approach and she startled me."

Coach frowned, eyeing me suspiciously, what was up with him? "Are you always this jumpy?"

Just then I remembered a unit in health class with Ms. Appleby, it had been on child abuse and neglect and how to recognize the signs. Being jumpy was one of them. Coach Schmidt thought that I was a victim of Child abuse. "No more than any other citizen of Angel Grove, you never know when a monster would pop up."

Coach nodded, I couldn't really tell if he bought it or not. He must have because he called me onto the mat next to do the floor routine. Which I did, perfectly. It was so much easier to do flips and turns on an even mat instead of an uneven ground that is churned up from fighting with monsters firing at you.

…Reefside, present day, Tommy's kitchen no one's point of view…

Kim took a sip of coffee, "I worked the same amount as the other girls, but I never tired as fast as the other girls, and I learned the routines faster, and made fewer mistakes. Coach thought that I was taking steroids. Luckily that wasn't the case, or else I would have had been asked to leave.

Tommy nodded, to have Kim, here in his kitchen was a dream come true, and to have her openly talking to him was wonderful.

"Then came the first competition, it was a small one, only a week after I joined."

…Florida Pan Global Games 1995, Kim's Point of View…

I stared at all the other teams, the all seemed so talented. I heard the other coaches pointing at me and laughing. I knew what that was about Suzanne told me that the coaches usually places a bet on one of their team members placing gold, apparently Coach Schmidt had bet I would win gold. The other coaches had scoffed; I had only started training a week ago. They say I would cave under the pressure of performing before judges. I want to see their chosen gymnast do a triple back flip with a monster trying to blast you into another dimension.

…

I smirked as I watched Coach Schmidt collect his money at the end of the competition. I had won; I had scored near perfect in every event. Not bad for someone who never competed at this level before, if I do say so myself. It's amazing how much easier it is to do something when you have the proper equipment and no pressure of the world being destroyed if you fail.

That night as I was getting ready for bed there was a knock on the dorm door. I quickly opened it, only to discover that no one was there. I looked around, wondering if it was a case of ding dong ditch. That's when I saw it, on the floor outside my room, a piece of paper with letters cut out of magazines glued to it to read, "Hart quit the team or else…" To say I was unnerved would have been an understatement, but I knew better than to react. I always had to remind Jason and Tommy that they shouldn't react so much to Goldar, it only ever encourages him.

I picked up the letter and ripped it up before throwing it away. It was probably one of the boy gymnasts' idea of a prank. Well thanks to having to deal with Bulk and Skull since Kindergarten I knew how to deal with pranks, just ignore them and they will get bored and move on.

…Reefside, present day, Tommy's kitchen no one's point of view…

Tommy placed a reassuring hand over Kim's as he realized that she was trembling, "I take it that the threats didn't stop."

"No, but I didn't think much of them until the accidents happened."

…Florida Pan Global Games 1996, Kim's Point of View…

I was on the floor, waiting for my turn on the vault. As I did the vault, soaring into the air, I noticed that the mat was wet where I was going to land. I landed with my legs spread apart for balance on the slippery surface. I have had to do stuff like this due to dew or rain or monster slime. Sticking a landing on a slippery surface was no big deal.

"I think somebody spilled their water bottle on the mat." I said as I stepped off the mat.

Nobody confessed to spilling their water and Coach didn't seem too concerned about it, after all, accidents happen. Then we went to the balance beam. I was the first one to go. I was halfway through the routine when I heard the creaking noise and felt the beam start to tilt under me. I quickly dismounted as the balance beam collapsed behind. I placed a hand over my heart, and the others screamed, if I hadn't dismounted when I did the beam would have collapse on me and I could have been hurt.

Coach was beside me in an instant checking to make sure that I wasn't hurt. My mind immediately went to the threats that I had causally brushed aside. "I didn't think they were being serious." I muttered.

Coach's expression suddenly went dark and serious, "What are you talking about Kim?"

With that I told him about the multiple letters I had received, and how I hadn't taken them serious. Next thing I knew he had called everyone at the facility to the gym and gave them a stern lecture about what was an appropriate prank and what was not.

That night Suzanne and I entered our room to discover that there was another note waiting for me on my bed. Suzanne hurriedly went to get Coach as I rolled my eyes at the note. Who was so dense as to continue with the prank after Coach threatened to kick whoever was responsible off the team.

…Reefside, present day, Tommy's kitchen no one's point of view…

Tommy looked up at Kim, "What happened after that?"

Kim took a sip before responding, "He called the police and had a camera installed in front of our door so that we could catch whoever was leaving the notes. For a while the notes stopped until that one day.

…Florida Pan Global Games 1996, Kim's Point of View…

I was reading a letter that I had just received from Tommy, gosh I missed him, but he seemed to be doing good, apparently Billy had graduated early and was doing a graduation trip to Aquitar. Only Billy would choose to go to a foreign planet on vacation. Tommy and the rest of the team was busy fighting the Machine Empire. I was so deep in thought that I was surprised when Suzanne suddenly shoved me out of the way as the giant spotlight fell from the balcony above.

I watched as the boys from the male team hurried up to the balcony to catch who had dropped the spotlight, but they found nothing. As I went into my room I discovered my picture of Tommy laying in two pieces on my bed with another one of those notes. For the first time since receiving the first note fear entered my heart. The note read, "I know your weakness, quit the team if you don't want anything to happen to your precious boyfriend."

My heart was pounding, whoever was behind these notes had proven that they meant business. What do I do? Do I call Tommy and tell him what is going on? After all he is more than capable of taking care of himself, but then he would worry about me, and he has enough on his plate already as a power ranger as it is.

I thought about it for a while before coming to a conclusion, I had to let him go. It was the only way to keep him safe. So I sat down and wrote a letter to Tommy that I knew would break his heart, but at least it would keep him safe.

…Reefside, present day, Tommy's kitchen no one's point of view…

"So that's the reason you wrote the letter." Tommy exclaimed setting his mug down. "So how did Jason found out?"

"It was beginning of summer, the Pan Global Games tryouts had just ended, and I had made the team. I never made it to the games though, that's as far as I was able to go."

…Florida Pan Global Games 1996, Kim's Point of View…

I hummed to myself as I entered my room, sending James back to his. James was a good boy, and a great friend. He volunteered to be my bodyguard, though Coach told us to tell people we are dating, he didn't want the others to learn that the threats and accidents were still happening and that the police had finally thrown their hands up in the air and claimed that I was doing it for attention.

You'd think that having a camera trained at your door twenty-four seven and an escort whenever you step out of the room that it would scare whoever it is off. No I am pretty sure that instead the threats and accidents increased, only slightly. Sure the accidents come in spurts, to lure me into a false sense of security, I guess.

Anyway I was surprised on who I found in my room that day, just leaning against the wall as if he belonged there. Jason Lee Scott, someone I consider a big brother. I squealed, throwing myself on him with a laugh. "Jason, what are you doing here?" I demanded.

Jason laughed at me as he returned the warm embrace, "Your letters had been so vague I felt like I had to come down and visit to get any decent answers out of you."

I laughed, Jason was teasing me about the fact that I had been so busy that I had stopped responding to everyone except my parents' letters, "I've been meaning to write. I've just been so busy, I made the team, you know."

Jason nodded, "I know. Is your boyfriend treating you right?" he demanded, reminding me that he still saw it as his responsibility to protect me.

"I still don't have a boyfriend." I admitted, and after realizing that he saw me talking to James through the open door explained, "James is my roommate's twin brother. He's kind of made it his job to be my bodyguard."

Jason nodded, "I think I like him then, if he's keeping unwanted attention away from you."

I thought about the nasty letters and freak accidents that I've been experiencing before admitting, "He tries to, but I think fate pinned a Kick Me sign on my back a long time ago. Can't go anywhere without attracting some unwanted attention."

Instead of laughing at my joke, Jason gave me a serious look, "If you don't have a boyfriend why did you write that letter to Tommy?"

"I didn't want him to worry about me." I explained, that was what I had convinced myself when I sent the letter, and only now hearing me tell my brother this excuse did I realize it was a lame excuse and a lie at that.

"Instead you caused the rest of us to worry about him. Did you know Zordon contacted me and told me about the break up because he was worried that Tommy was too depressed to deal with his ranger duties? I was packed and ready to teleport out at the last minute. Trini and Zack had a lie ready to tell the others on why I disappeared so quickly and without warning. I hoped I never would get called in. Not because I didn't want to serve but because I knew what it meant for Tommy.

"Then one day I got a call to board the next plane home. I was to keep a low profile to prevent the Machine Empire from finding out I was a ranger until the power transfer could be completed. My blood turned to ice that day, Kim, I was certain something happened to Tommy and you were to blame. Boy was I relieved when Tommy was the one who met me at the airport."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it got that bad," I was a wreck, tears running down both cheeks, I hadn't thought that Tommy would take things so hard, "I need to talk to Tommy."

Jason nodded, "You have a week before the games start, why don't you come to Angel Grove with me, and we can surprise Tommy."

"He's with Kat now though." I stated, wiping at my eyes only succeeding to smear my mascara all over the place.

"He still deserves to learn the truth."

…Reefside, present day, Tommy's kitchen no one's point of view…

Kim smiled, "You know what happened with that. I meant to tell you, but someone broke into my hotel room and trashed the place. Jason made me tell him everything and I made him promise not to tell unless they ask specifically. I left for Florida within the hour."

Tommy nodded setting his now empty mug on the table, "When did the accident happen?"

Kim sighed, setting her empty mug next to Tommy's, "Before I left I took my car in to be serviced, when I got back I picked it up. It was simple enough; several of my friends did the same thing. I was driving back to the gym. The light ahead was red, I hit the brakes, but nothing happened, I didn't stop until I hit a car in the intersection. Two more cars hit me before anyone could process what had happened."

"What happened after that?" Tommy asked, wondering why Kim had fallen silent so suddenly.

"I really don't remember, you'll have to call Kenny, he'll know more than me." Kim insisted.

"Just tell me what you remember."

…Florida General Hospital 1996, Kim's Point of View…

Voices talking, that was the first thing I was aware of. It was a male voice speaking, "She's been on life support since the accident; once your mother arrives I think it would be best if you say your good-byes."

Silence again.

The next thing I knew was touch, someone's soft lips being pressed against my forehead, my mom's soft voice whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I couldn't get a flight, I stayed at the airport all day, hoping for a last minute cancellation. Luckily a foreign exchange student from here heard of what was going on and gave me her ticket. I know that you can't hear me and that you don't care who is with you. But I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you again."

Then everything was silent.

And then there was a light in my face, a bright light that caused me to moan and turn my head away from it. Suddenly Kenny's voice broke the silence, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Kenny?" My dad asked. My dad was there? I hadn't seen him since freshman year when he came to parent days.

"She moaned." Kenny explained. Why was my moaning such a big deal?

Darkness and silence for a long moment and then argument.

"You can't take her off life support! She's going to wake up." Kenny's voice, angry, "I heard her moan yesterday."

"You heard the machines yesterday, you were just so exhausted from sitting with her and you wanted her to wake up that you mistook it as a moan," The mysterious male voice from before explained, as he removed something from my face that I hadn't noticed was there until it was gone. I let out a gasp of air, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Was that the machine?" my brother asked as I took another gasp of air.

As I forced my eyes opened I was insulted by lights and the faces of both my parents and Kenny peering down at me tears in their eyes. A man dressed as a doctor exclaimed, "This is impossible. They pronounced people dead at the scene who were less injured than she was. She was protected all right."

For the first time since hearing the voices I realized that they were talking about me and I only had one thing to say, "Thank Zordon for powers." I murmured under my breath before the world went dark again.

…Reefside, present day, Tommy's kitchen no one's point of view…

Kim shrugged, "I had been in critical condition on life support for over a week waiting for my mom to get there from Paris. I woke up as they started to pull the plug. I know it was the power protecting me. I was in ICU for months after that until I was stable enough to be moved to a normal hospital room. By that time Mom and Dad had both headed home, and Kenny had transferred to Miami so that he could be closer to me. It was while I was still in ICU that I learned who was behind everything."

…Florida General Hospital 1996, Kim's Point of View…

I was lying in the bed, more unconscious than not when James and Suzanne entered. They must have checked to make sure no one would eavesdrop because they were really silent for a moment before Suzanne spoke up, "You went too far this time James, I wanted to scare her off the team not kill her."

"She wasn't taking the hint, so I upped the game." James responded, if you ask me he even sounded a little smug.

"You are responsible for five people's deaths, including a one year old." Suzanne exclaimed, "I should report you to the police."

"And give up your spot on the team? You know that you helped me with this. You told me which garage Kim took her car to. You're the one who did the letters. You spilled the water. Yes, I was the one behind the accidents, but you helped me."

"I just wanted her off the team so I could win gold. I didn't want her six feet under."

…Reefside, present day, Tommy's kitchen no one's point of view…

Tommy gasped, "It wasn't?"

"I heard them as plain as day, of course they claim that I misunderstood them due to the medications I was on and the police believed them over me. I mean who believes someone who just survived a major car accident.

"I spent eighteen months in that hospital as they tried to save my leg to the best of their abilities. It took twenty odd some surgeries. Then I spent three years in a home while I learned to walk again. After that I moved in with Kenny, I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I had no job and a pile of bills taller than Mount Everest. I hadn't got my GED yet and the only job I had experience in was coaching gymnastics. I started out working part time at a local McDonalds. Once I got my GED, I started taking classes at the local college and got a full time job at Wal-Mart. It was hard, but I made due. Then last year Kenny got transferred to New York City. I went with them, but my leg kept hurting and I kept getting sick, adding more bills to my endless amount. I finally had enough and found a job opening here."

Tommy was silent, "I should have known." He finally stated, "I should have gone after you. I let some jealous girl and her twin brother get between us after fighting Rita and Lord Zedd for you. What kind of Boyfriend am I?"

"Everybody makes mistakes," Kim assured him, "Some of them can fix their mistakes, and others have to live with them."

Tommy nodded before looking Kim in the eye, "The mistake I made was not going to Florida and begging you to take me back. I know it's ten years late, but please Kim, let me be your boyfriend again."

Kim laughed at Tommy who had fallen dramatically on to his knees in front of Kim and a classic begging motion, "The one mistake I made, I can't undo. It wasn't something I didn't do; it was something I did do, and that was breaking up with my one true love, which I would do anything to get back together with."

"So is that a yes," Tommy asked still on his knees.

"Yes," Kim laughed, "Now get up at the moment you're even cheesier than Skull when he was trying to whoa me."

Tommy got up and pulled Kim into a kiss that he had wanted to give her since Elsa asked him to show her to her room.

 **A/N: Well they are back together, next chapter's Thanksgiving and then the rest of the story will be Christmas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kim woke up with a groan; she was not ready for it to be morning yet. The past few weeks had been a dream come true, but at the moment all she wanted to do was go back to dreaming. Her leg was throbbing and she just didn't feel like getting up, especially since she could tell that it was dumping buckets of rain outside. She moaned; shifting positions, perhaps if she shifts position her leg would stop throbbing.

Way too early for her liking her alarm went off alerting her to a brand new day. Kim moaned as she got out of bed, or at least she tried to get out of bed. The moment she put any weight on her bad leg it sent a sharp pain all the way up, causing her to black out for a moment.

She sat down on her bed for a moment, contemplating what to do. The weather outside was damp and her leg was being excruciatingly painful to the point that she couldn't put any weight on it, and she knew from experience that her leg won't stop hurting until the weather dried up some. She didn't have any choice; she was going to have to call in sick, again.

"Well there goes another job," she muttered under her breath, she couldn't remember how many jobs she had lost because she had missed too many days because she had been hurting too much to move. Of course things might be different this time; Elsa had made sure that she knew Kim's health concerns and problems so that she could work around them. Plus Tommy knew everything, but if the school board decided that she was unreliable then she was done for, even if Elsa and Tommy vie for her.

…

"What's wrong with Kim? Is she okay?" Elsa demanded as soon as she saw Tommy enter the building.

Tommy looked at Elsa, who had acted like a little kid in a candy store when he had announced that he and Kim had gotten back together, "I don't know, she was a bit sore when I dropped her off last night, but that is to be expected when she's on her feet all day."

"Oh, really, what did you do last night?" Elsa asked perking up suddenly.

"Dinner and a movie, why are you giving me the third degree? You don't ask the other teachers about their love lives."

"Oh, but Tommy, they aren't close personal friends like we are."

…

Kim slowly sat up; looking around the guess bedroom she had woken up in. She had been surprised when Tommy had shown up after school to check on her, especially after he insisted that she come home with him, at least for thanksgiving.

She had fallen asleep on the way to his house, mainly due to the lack of sleep she had experience the night before, and was now taking in her surroundings. The room's color scheme was green, from walls to bedding, and was decorated in Original Green Ranger Memorabilia. For Kim, that told her that this wasn't just a bedroom, but that it was a shrine for his original power that he had lost in the line of duty.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, grateful that the rain had stopped and her leg wasn't hurting as much as it had been. She grabbed her cane and limped down the stairs.

She found Tommy talking on the phone in the Kitchen, "Mom, look I want to come for dinner, but my girlfriend doesn't feel up to traveling and she has no one to spend the holiday with."

Kim smiled as she watched Tommy pace around the Kitchen as he added, "No, Mom, you don't have to come up." Silence followed that statement as no doubt his mother was arguing with him about that.

"Fine you can come up, but I'm expecting some of my former students to stop by sometime during the week and I might disappear for a while when they arrive."

Kim cleared her throat, letting him know that she was behind him. He smiled and gestured that she should sit down, as he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your plans." Kim apologized.

Tommy shook his head, "Don't be, I would have probably found another excuse not to go. Like I told Mom, I expect the Rangers to show up sometime this week. I want to be here when they come."

"So your parents are coming here instead? And how are you going to explain to them why you have former high school students showing up at your house. I still don't know where Ms. Appleby lives."

"I spent a lot of time in detention with them." Tommy responded quickly.

"Elsa never lets you cover detention, something about you losing students, letting them run wild and something about a t-rex trying to eat you."

Tommy laughed, "Well now you know why I was in detention."

…

Tommy entered his house after work the next day with Kim and Olivia. How in the world had Anton and Elsa managed to talk him into taking Olivia for the week? He shook his head, Trent had called and told his parents about an art exhibit that he had put together and they were going up during Thanksgiving to see it. Olivia hadn't wanted to go on a long car trip just to see some pictures someone she had never meant before had drawn.

After that all Tommy could really remember was the fact that he was being handed Olivia's Princess Suitcase and was taking her home with him.

Olivia bubbled with excitement when she was shown into one of Tommy's guest bedrooms, this one decorated with White Ranger memorabilia. Kim looked at Tommy with a knowing look, "You have one for Zeo Ranger Five don't you?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, all three of my spare bedrooms up here are ranger themed, no one but the teens, former rangers, and David ever spend the night."

"David?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to one side.

"My big brother," Tommy explained much to Kim's confusion, so he continued, "Met him my senior year, he's pretty awesome, and he knows our secret."

"What secret?" Olivia demanded she hated being left in the dark.

Both Tommy and Kim shared a look before responding, "Nothing that you need to be worried about."

…

The next day dawned damp due to the rain they had received the night before. Tommy moaned as he slipped out of bed as silently as possible, he knew from experience that former ranger tend to be light sleepers and he didn't want to wake Kim up. Or Olivia for that matter, the young girl had been excited the night before and had refused to go to bed.

As he made sure that the red bedroom was ready for his parents to spend the night, he made a list of groceries that he needed to get. He hadn't planned on having a big Thanksgiving meal, in fact he had planned on going to a restaurant for dinner, but with his parents and Kim and Olivia being there he might as well have the real thing.

Just then the doorbell rang downstairs, startling Tommy out of his thoughts. He headed downstairs and answered the door to find David and Sam standing on the front porch.

Tommy was surprised to say the less, David and Sam Trueheart never came for Thanksgiving, preferring to celebrate by themselves. As Tommy let them in David asked, "So where is my future sister-in-law and niece?"

Tommy's eyes grew round, he forgot about Sam's visions, were they about Kim and Olivia? "They're still asleep, it's only seven thirty."

As if to contradict him down came Olivia wearing footie pajamas, "What's going on? Who are they?"

Tommy looked at Olivia's trusting face before saying, "This is my brother David and his dad Sam."

"You can call me Uncle David." David told the little girl.

Kim was on the staircase, watching as Olivia talked to someone she assumed had to have been Tommy's brother, they looked so much alike. She laughed as Olivia dragged him off to the living room to watch cartoons with her.

As she dismounted the steps the elderly Native American man that was with Tommy greeted her with, "You must be the young falcon's beautiful crane, Kimberly. Am I right?"

Kim sputtered, "How do you know what our spirit animals are? Even Kenny doesn't know about that."

Tommy placed his arm around Kim and whispered in her ear, "I think he might be related to Zordon, the way he knows things. Just nod and act like it's common knowledge. Don't worry, he won't tell someone who shouldn't know."

Tommy ended up going to the store with David so that they could catch up and get the shopping done before everyone else hits the store. They hoped in vain to beat the last minute grocery shoppers, the store was a zoo.

…

The next morning Kim was on the couch watching the Parade on TV with Olivia as Sam chased David and Tommy out of the kitchen before they ruined the Turkey.

Just then the door slammed open and an angry looking blonde young woman stormed into the house, a boy dressed in red her age following close behind, as she yelled, "Dr. O, you are in big trouble!"

Tommy ran into the front room, "What did I do this time Kira?"

"I totally made a fool of myself in front of Tanya Sloan Park. Only for her to say that I remind her of her friend Tommy Oliver! Why in the world didn't you tell me that you know Tanya Sloan? She's only the best singer I can think of and my model."

Tommy nodded, he had thought of mentioning that he knew Tanya Sloan but he never got around to it, besides he knew that Ethan hacked his video diaries, "I thought you knew from when you broke in to my basement last year and hacked my video diaries."

At this Kim entered the entryway, "Did you just enquire the wrath of a yellow ranger?" she asked.

Conner frowned, "Who are you, and how do you know that we are power rangers?"

Kim smiled, "The original pink ranger. And you just came to see Kira yell at Tommy, didn't you Conner?"

Conner's eyes grew wide, "How did you know my name."

"You're wearing red."

…

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were shocked when they arrived at their son's house, he had a house full. Not only did he have a girlfriend, which shockingly was his ex-girlfriend Kimberly, but also a little girl, his older brother David and his father Sam, and three teenagers that looked like they probably just finished high school.

The Olivers sat down in the living room as they watch Olivia beg the teenagers, Ethan, Conner, and Kira, into playing hide and seek with her. Kim laughed at the looks of bewilderment the younger rangers had on their faces, unlike the team she served on they hadn't done a lot of volunteering with younger children.

As the teens played with the little girl, the Olivers talked to Kim. Although it didn't take too long for them to learn that she didn't want to talk about her time in Florida, they enjoyed catching up with her.

"You better not let him get away from you this time." Mr. Oliver insisted.

"You might not get a third chance." Mrs. Oliver agreed.

Kim laughed, as she rubbed her leg which gave a sharp pang suddenly, "I know, I honestly didn't think that I would get a second chance. What does he see in me? I lost everything during that accident."

Tommy's parents gave each other the look parents give each other when a child is talking low about themselves, "I'll tell you what he sees," Mrs. Oliver stated, "He sees a woman who won't take no for an answer."

Kim scoffed, "What do you mean by that?" she gave them an inquiring look.

"You didn't let your injures stop you from finding away to provide for yourself, did you?" Mr. Oliver pointed out.

Kim shook her head, "They wanted to take my leg. They were worried that they wouldn't be able to save it and that it was hindering my healing, but I insisted that they try. It's not perfect but it's mine."

"And that's why he loves you so much," Mrs. Oliver finished, "You don't give up no matter what is thrown your way. He always admired the way you forget how you are suffering to help those around you. Like you are with Little Olivia, and how you were with Tommy when he went through his green ranger phase."

"What!" Kim shouted, jumping up in shock, "You knew about that!?"

The Olivers laughed, "Tommy is a terrible liar, we saw right through him."

…

That night at the big Thanksgiving dinner, Olivia announced, "I know what I want for Christmas."

"What's that sweetie," Mrs. Oliver asked.

"A new Mommy and Daddy." Olivia announced.

"Well," Tommy announced, "while Santa works on that order, Kim and I have some good news. We talked it out and decided that Kim will move in with me. We also have gotten permission to be Olivia's foster parents."

…

 **A/N: The rest of the chapters will be Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Kim rolled over sleepily and nestled her head into Tommy's chest. Yesterday had been fun, especially when they had found the teens in the basement playing videogames right before they all went to bed. Apparently Ethan wanted to use Tommy's gaming system, which was a nicer one than what he had, and had decided to break into the basement, knowing perfectly well that Tommy was busy entertaining his guests upstairs.

Tommy had gotten mad and started chasing Ethan, Conner, and Kira around the house much to Olivia's amusement. His parents were confused as the teens never were fully introduced to them before they went home for their dinners. The best part was when Kira had run straight into David and exclaimed, "When did Dr O. get Conner's speed?" After that the teens had left, promising that they would come over in the morning to hang out more.

Just then a small bundle of pink hurled itself onto the bed, jolting its occupants awake. "I want to go see Santa Claus. Can we please go see Santa?"

Tommy sat up groggily, "And get trampled by the Black Friday shoppers at the mall? I'd rather have to deal with a mass alien invasion singlehandedly without powers." He muttered.

Kim sat up as well coming up with an idea that might distract Olivia at least for a little while, "Why don't we help Tommy decorate the house for Christmas. That way we will be all ready for Santa when we see him."

"Yeah!" she yelled, racing out of the room.

Kim looked at her boyfriend, "You do have Christmas decorations don't you?"

"Yes, I just have to remember where I put them."

Kim groaned, "We haven't seen each other for ten years and you haven't changed at all. Your memory is still made out of Swiss cheese."

…

Tommy had found his box of decorations in the closet of one of the spare bedrooms. After carrying them down the stairs he sat them down in the living room and watched as the others dug into it. Soon garland, wreaths and mistletoe was spread across the house.

Tommy enlisted David's help on stringing lights on the front of the house. Soon they where only missing one thing.

"Where's the tree?" Olivia demanded.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, "I haven't had a tree of my own in years. I never saw the point seeing as I always go home for Christmas."

Olivia's lip began to quiver, nothing was sadder to her than having no Christmas tree. When Tommy noticed that she was on the verge of tears, he quickly added, "Grab your jacket and we'll go get a tree."

…

Tommy looked at the tree that his dad and David helped to stand up in his living room. Kim was helping his parents untangle the red and white lights as Sam helped Olivia unpack the different ornaments, "Dr. O must really like the original pink power ranger," Olivia stated as she unwrapped yet another pink power ranger ornament.

"He also likes Cranes, pterodactyls, and firebirds." Sam stated as he placed yet another pink crane to the pile.

Kim nodded to a small box that she had grabbed when they had swung by her apartment, "My ornaments are in that box over there."

As they went though the ornaments in Kim's box, it was obvious that she had a theme going too. While Tommy's had been Original Pink, Kim's was Original Green and White and Zeo ranger five red and the Black Dino Thunder ranger.

Tommy frowned, "And Kim has a thing for dragons, white tigers, falcons, and the black Dino Thunder Ranger, whom she didn't know existed."

"Kenny bought them for me; he claimed that the black ranger reminded him of the original green ranger." Kim shrugged, "Now I know why."

Once the tree was decorated, Tommy pulled out a tree topper. It was obvious that it had originally been an angel but Tommy had altered it so that it was the pink ranger playing her power bow like a harp.

Everyone stared at him as he helped Olivia put it on the tree. Mr. Oliver finally spoke up, "Son, have you considered getting professional help?"

…

With the tree up and the house decorated inside and out, Tommy collapsed onto the couch as his parents and brother prepare to leave for home. Olivia came up to him, "Now that the house is decorated can we go see Santa?"

Tommy shook his head, "It's too late to do that today, and it's time for dinner. We'll go tomorrow, we have a lot of errands we need to do in town anyways."

Olivia nodded her head before running off.

…

The next day Olivia woke Kim and Tommy up bright and early, "Can we go see Santa now?"

Tommy moaned as he sat up, "After breakfast, then we will go see Santa, and take care of other things as well."

However during breakfast their plans changed slightly with the arrival of the teens at the front door. When Tommy let them in Olivia demanded, "Does this mean we can't go see Santa," Olivia asked.

"Of course not Olivia," Kim replied, limping over to the door, "We'll go see Santa while Tommy spends time with his friends. We'll meet at my old apartment to pack it up."

Olivia nodded her head as she headed out the door with Kim.

…

Kim watched in amusement as the line slowly crept along as children visited with Santa, took their pictures and went on their merry little ways. Soon it was Olivia's turn. She clambered up onto his lap and immediately said, "Boy am I glad I got to see you before Christmas. I have a big order this year. You see, my mommy and daddy went to Heaven without me and now I need a new mommy and daddy."

Santa gave Kim a concerned look, as though looking for a response to the strange request. "I see do you have a mommy and daddy in mind?"

"Yes I do, Miss Kimmy Hart and Dr. Tommy Oliver. They aren't married yet, so you need to get Miss Kimmy a pretty ring like my mommy use to have."

"I see," Santa said, he heard of bizarre wishes, but this had got to be the oddest wish he had ever heard, "That's a tough order; I'll see what I can do. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes, a Disney Princess Palace." Olivia stated causing Kim to flinch, if they were to get one of those they needed to have gotten it yesterday while it was on sale. At least they had connections to the North Pole, and hopefully the old man in red still remembered her and Tommy.

…

Unaware of what was happening at the mall, Tommy had enjoyed the morning with the teens, and after seeing them out the door, headed out himself. He had a very important person to meet with.

He pulled up to the lawyer's office and hurried inside. When the Secretary asked him how she could help him, he responded, "Yes, I'm Dr. Thomas James Oliver, I have an appointment with Mr. James."

With that he was ushered into a nice office with padded armchairs. Soon Mr. James, who looked like an older version of his son Ethan, sat down next to him and started to talk.

"Honestly, I'm surprised to see you here. What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

Tommy smiled, there was a reason he had picked this man, "Yes, well, there's this foster girl that my girlfriend and I are watching for the Mercers. We were wondering about adoption. I've talked to the Mercers and they are willing to transfer custody to us and I was wondering what the steps for adoption are."

Mr. James smiled, "Let's start the paperwork now and hopefully it will get approved and finalized by Christmas."

…

Kim and Olivia entered the gym together. Kim smiled, "I use to play at the gym for hours. I did gymnastics and Dr. O taught me karate."

"Can you teach me anything?" Olivia asked.

Kim smiled before instructing Olivia in a summersault. She smiled, she was enjoying this. She was finishing teaching her a simple beam routine when Olivia announced, "this is as fun as dance."

Kim nodded, "Maybe I'll try teaching you what I can and then seeing about getting you into a class. Come on now Olivia, Dr. O is wondering where we are."

…

Kim and Olivia arrived at Kim's old apartment soon after Tommy had arrived. She shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had moved in only three months ago, it seemed like a life time ago. She headed inside and started to pack her stuff into boxes that had only been half unpacked.

"What do you want to do with your furniture?" Tommy asked as he nodded to the worn out chair and couch.

"Leave them, whoever moves in next might need furniture, and I don't need it."

Tommy nodded, as he went to the bedroom to grab some boxes from there. It was there that he saw an opened box pushed into the corner, hidden from sight.

He went over to it and discovered that it was full of leotards, most of them pink. He smiled a sad smile, after all these years she still kept a box full of broken dreams. Then he remembered a similar box hidden away under the bed in the green ranger room. Everyone has their different boxes of broken dreams.

The thumping of Kim's cane alerted him that he wasn't alone, glancing over his shoulder he found Kim leaning over him. "My trophies and medals are under the outfits. I threw them in that box and threw them in the dumpster when I first moved in with Kenny. It was too hard to look at them; it brought back to many memories.

"Kenny must have found them and hid them from me. I assumed they were gone forever. Until I started unpacking, and there they were, as painful as ever."

"What do you want to do with this box now?" Tommy asked.

"Keep the Medals and trophies," Kim stated, "I don't care what you do with the leotards."

…

That weekend was used to move Kim into Tommy's house. Sunday morning the Mercers returned home and finished up the paperwork transferring Olivia into Tommy and Kim's custody. After that he helped them transform Tommy's White Ranger Bedroom into a Pink Princess bedroom.

After finishing painting and setting up the little bed the three of them sat down and played with the giant dollhouse that Anton insisted came along with her.

Olivia smiled, "When Daddy doesn't have to work and Mommy wasn't busy they used to play dollhouse with me too." She stated, "We're like a family, aren't we?"

Tommy and Kim smiled at her, "Yes Olivia, we are a family now." Tommy agreed.

…

 **A/N: Til next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing but Olivia. Special thanks to all those who reviewed.**

…

Chapter 8:

Tommy let out a sigh of frustration as he finally got Olivia to go to sleep. She had been determined that she wasn't tired and hadn't needed to go to bed yet. He had tried storybooks and singing songs, but nothing had worked. That was at least until he reminded her that Santa was watching. In which case she dove under the covers and allowed herself to be tucked in.

Tommy shook his head, it was hard to imagine that it was only a couple of weeks ago that Olivia moved in with them. He never noticed how dull and boring his home life was until it suddenly was filled with laughter and games of tag.

He found Kim in the office, paying bills. He leaned down and pressed a kiss in her hair, startling her. She gasped, "Oh," then looking up, smiled, "Tommy, you got her down finally."

"Yeah, I had to mention the big guy to do it though." Tommy stated, sitting down next to her, "What are you working on?"

"Paying bills," Kim stated, "I've paid off most of my smaller ones, which is good. I need a new car sooner rather than later. I kind of expect mine not to start one of these days."

Tommy nodded, "I see," He paused for a moment, "I heard a rumor that Ernie bought back the youth center. He's hosting a big Christmas Eve Party; I thought maybe that we could visit my parents and attend the party."

"How many of the others will be there?" Kim asked, concerned.

"I don't know, as many as all of them to as few as none of them."

Kim snorted, "You aren't being very helpful."

"And you aren't being very reasonable," Tommy countered.

…

 _Kim was at the youth center, surrounded by all the Power Rangers, some in custom some not. They were all pointing at Kim and saying things like, "She was one of us, look at her she can't even walk on her own."_

 _"She always was the weak link for our team. We always had to rescue her." that comment had hurt the most; after all, she could recognize the voice of Jason Lee Scott anywhere._

 _"No wonder Tommy turned to me instead of fighting for you. You're pathetic." Kat said in her thickest accent._

 _"I don't see why Tommy is willing to go out with her. He's the best power ranger ever. He could have any former ranger he wants. Why her?" Another mysterious ranger demanded._

 _The other rangers laughed and started chanting her name. The name became louder and louder._ Until Kim shot up in bed to find Tommy trying to wake her up. "Kim, Kim! Come on Beautiful it's time to wake up."

Kim glanced at Tommy, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Tommy shook his head, lying back down himself, "Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"I guess I'm worried about going back to Angel Grove," Kim admitted, "What will the others say? I haven't been back to Angel Grove since the Divatox accident."

Tommy leaned over to Kim, and then gave her a quick kiss, "I think it's time to face your past. Besides you don't have to worry, we don't have to make a decision for a while. School doesn't get out for break until Friday."

…

The next day Olivia was quiet as Tommy picked her up after dance class. She barely picked at her food and then asked to go straight to bed. Kim complied, noting that Olivia looked a little pale.

As she helped her out of her clothes and into footie pajamas Kim asked her, "What's wrong Olivia?"

"Robby told me there's no Santa and the one in the mall is fake!" Olivia exclaimed.

Kim furrowed her brows, she had heard of Robby a lot from Olivia and he seemed to be made out of the same stuff Bulk and Skull were. Hopefully he finds something other than bullying for a hobby. She sat down on the bed and patted next to her, "Well, I know for a fact that Robby is lying, I've met Santa and his Elves at his workshop in the North Pole."

Olivia plopped down next to her, "Really, I thought nobody could visit Santa's workshop?"

Kim nodded, "And you'd be right, one can't visit the North Pole unless they have a special reason to."

Olivia nodded, "What was your special reason?"

Kim looked at Olivia sternly, "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, not at all. I'm a Power Ranger, Pink to be exact."

"But you can't walk without your cane." Olivia protested.

"This was a long time ago, before you were born and before I needed to use a cane." With that Kim told her about how she and the other rangers had to go to the North Pole to save Santa from Goldar and Rito.

Olivia giggled as she climbed into bed, "Those meanies shouldn't have tried to mess with Santa Claus not with the power rangers there to save the day."

"Kim didn't even tell you the best part." Tommy announced from the open door, "Kim was really sad because her mom lived far away, but Santa brought her mom home for Christmas. If you truly want something with all your heart, Santa can get it for you, but you have to really want it."

…

Later that night, Tommy and Kim were woken by Olivia crying. Tommy got up and headed to her room, "Olivia darling, what's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts," Olivia stated, right before losing the contents of her stomach all over her bed and Tommy.

Tommy was glad he was wearing actual pajamas and not just a pair of pajama bottoms, he took a deep breath, everybody was certain he was great with Olivia, but he had no experience dealing with this before.

Just then Kim entered the room, and seeing the mess stated, "Tommy why don't you strip the bed and put the bedding in the washing machine while I put Olivia in the tub to clean her up."

Tommy did as Kim suggest, washing up quickly and changing clothes, as he heard the tub going in the bathroom. Tommy quickly found some spare bedding in the linen closet and making up her bed again. Soon Kim limped in guiding Olivia, who was dressed in a fresh nightgown, back to bed. After Olivia was tucked back in they returned to their room. Tommy took a quick shower before they both went back to bed.

...

The next morning found Olivia on the couch watching cartoons as Kim worked on grading some papers nearby. "Mommy!" Olivia called out.

Kim hurried over to where she was, "Yes. Olivia, what is it?"

"Why don't you want to go see your friends for Christmas?"

Kim's eyes grew round, "Where did you hear that?" she demanded.

"I overheard you and Tommy talking the other day." She stated simply.

Kim sat down next to her, "It's not that I don't want to see them. It's that I'm scared to see them. I'm afraid that they might tease me."

"Did they tease you a lot when you were little?" Olivia asked.

"Only 'cause they loved me." Kim admitted.

"Why should they change that?"

Kim smiled, checking Olivia's fever, it had broken, "I guess that makes sense. Would you like to come to Angel Grove?"

….

"Are we there yet?" Olivia demanded for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes.

Tommy groaned, since Olivia had gotten over her flu bug they had decided to go up early to Angel Grove and visit family and friends. Only the three hour car drive was too long for the little five year old.

"But I'm hungry," the little girl complained, now that she was feeling better Tommy was certain that she had gotten Rocky's appetite.

"Let's stop and get something to eat, we can let her out of the car and hopefully she will be good for the rest of the trip." Kim suggested.

"But we're almost to Angel Grove." Tommy protested, only for Olivia to announce her hunger again, "Fine, but let's stop at a nice restaurant, no fast food."

They pulled into Stone Canyon and started looking for a restaurant for them to eat at. Soon they pulled up at a restaurant that had a large red ape in the front. Kim glanced at Tommy, "Is this Rocky's restaurant?"

"I don't know I haven't kept in touch with any of the team after I went to college. They kept teasing me about actually getting my doctorate. Apparently I was the lease likely to go to college."

The restaurant was slow, and they were seated quickly. Soon a man wearing a shirt that stated that he was the manager arrived, "Hello, welcome to Big Ape Family Diner, my name is Rocky and I'll be your server this afternoon, what can I get you to drink?"

Tommy and Kim shared a look, had Rocky not recognized them. They quickly gave their drink orders. As Rocky returned, Kim said, hoping to clue Rocky into their identities, "I can't wait to get to Angel Grove, I haven't visit since I made the Pan Global Team."

"Oh, what team were you on?" Rocky asked, "My friend Kimberly Hart was on the Gymnastics' Team."

Tommy burst out laughing, hard. Olivia looked at him, "Mommy, why is Daddy laughing?"

"Because your Uncle Rocky is being as dense as his name. Sometimes I wonder how he ever became blue."

"What do you mean Uncle; you shouldn't randomly call people uncle. That is just weird." Rocky insisted.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, "Just as weird as talking to a giant floating head who wants you to save the world from aliens."

That got Rocky's attention, he studied Tommy's face briefly, "You got your hair cut!"

Everyone at the diner turned to look at him as Tommy stated, "A haircut isn't as shocking as opening a restaurant."

Rocky nodded, "True," he said, pulling up a chair, "So who's your wife and kid."

Tommy smirked as he stated, "I don't have a wife or a kid, but I asked Santa for a kid for Christmas. Think I'm still on his good list?"

Kim burst out laughing, "You don't recognize me do you Rocky?"

Rocky studied her for a second before enveloping her in a large hug, "How's Florida doing?"

Kim frowned, "I haven't lived in Florida for five years."

After that Rocky filled them in with what he had been up to with his restaurant. They talked for a long time before Olivia insisted that they needed to leave, "Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us!" She shouted loudly at them.

…

 **A/N: There are only two more chapters left, I can't believe it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Dr. Aisha DeSantos was just finishing up with a patient when her husband came running in, looking like he had just seen someone he thought died walking down the street, or like he just saw a monster outside the building.

"Kim's back in California and you will never guess who she is with!" Rocky exclaimed, skidding across the room, past cats and dogs and many other patients.

Aisha rolled her eyes as she came around the counter; a little awkwardly do to her large belly, "Her boyfriend from Florida." She suggested.

Rocky danced around the little waiting room confirming what all of the owners already feared. The capable vet Dr. Aisha DeSantos was married to a crazy person, "Wrong, wrong, you're wrong. You'll never guess. Oh, this is the best news ever, and you'll never believe it."

Aisha took a deep breath, it was probably not a good idea to strangle her husband in front of a room full of witnesses, "Let's see, it's the best news ever that I'll never believe that involves who Kim was with." She paused for a moment before finally saying, "No way! She was with Tommy wasn't she?"

Rocky let out a squeal of delight as he continued to dance around, "Yes, she's with Tommy and they have a kid!"

Aisha stared at her husband in disbelief, "Is this like the time you saw Bigfoot?"

Rocky huffed, "NO! I really saw them, at the Diner, Together!"

…

Janet and James Oliver hurried to the door as the door bell rang. They smiled as they opened the door and were tackled hugged by a blonde five year old.

"Grandpa, Grandma," Olivia shouted, tackling them with a big hug.

"Where are your parents?" James asked.

"Daddy's helping Mommy." Olivia stated, as Tommy helped Kim up the steps of the front porch.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Tommy greeted his parents.

"Can I play outside?" Olivia asked, she had been coped up in the car for three hours and wanted nothing more than to have sometime running around carefree.

"Stay in the yard." Tommy instructed her, as his father opened the door and pulled out an old soccer ball.

He tossed it at Olivia, "This used to be your daddy's when he was your age."

…

Olivia was kicking the ball around the front yard when it rolled out into the road. Used to living out in the middle of the woods where there was no traffic, she ran out onto the road just as a minivan turned the corner. The van slammed on its breaks and swerved to avoid hitting Olivia, instead hitting a street light across the street.

Tommy hurried out the door of his parents' house when he heard the squealing breaks and the crunching sound of metal hitting metal. The first thing he noticed was a minivan against a light post, an Asian American woman getting out and checking on her kids in the back seat. Then he saw Olivia standing in the middle of the road, looking quite panicked and shocked.

"Olivia!" he called out, racing into the road and scooping her up, "are you hurt?" he demanded, checking her over for injuries.

Olivia buried her head into his shoulder, "I sorry Daddy, I forgot to look both ways like they taught us at school before I chased after my ball."

Tommy held her in his arms noticing that she was shaking. He didn't blame her for being upset, he was upset too. He had learned only too well the price a car accident has from knowing Olivia and Kim. He headed over to the minivan, where the woman was on the phone with the police and trying to calm down a screaming one year old. Peering into the van he could see a little girl around Olivia's age still in her booster.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, and then gave a double take when he recognized the woman, "Trini?"

"Tommy," she replied, "I hardly recognized you with short hair." She glanced at the little girl in his arms, "We're fine; is your daughter okay?"

Tommy nodded, "Just shaken, we live out in the middle of the woods so we don't have to worry about traffic, and I forgot to remind her that we do here."

"I'm sure this isn't something she'll forget for a long time." Trini admitted.

Tommy smiled, "My mom just pulled out a batch of cookies, would your kids like some?"

Trini nodded, "Sure, I just got off the phone with the police, and they'll be here in a few minutes."

They were met at the door by Kim, who immediately began to yell at Olivia, "What were you thinking! You aren't at home Olivia; there are cars here! You could have been hurt!" Kim took a step forward only to start to fall. Tommy quickly sat Olivia down and caught her.

Olivia was crying full out by now as Tommy ordered, "Olivia, can you find Mommy's cane I think she lost it."

Olivia hurried into the house as her father studied her mom, "Would you like to tell me what that little outburst was, Beautiful? She didn't mean to run into the street."

"I can't," Kim muttered, "I can't be responsible for another death." Then she rose her voice as if to make a point, "I'm a power ranger, my job is to protect lives not take them away!" With that she pushed away from Tommy and tried to walk away but discovered that she couldn't walk without her cane.

Just then Olivia appeared with the cane, "Here is your cane Mommy; you left it hidden underneath the couch."

Trini burst out laughing as Kim accepted the cane and stood up straight, using the cane for balance, "Thank you Olivia." She said sarcastically, as she limped off upstairs.

Tommy gave Trini a dirty look before racing after Kim. Honestly, why would Trini laugh at Kim like that, he thought she was her friend.

Kim was sitting in the middle of the bed, glaring at her right leg like it had betrayed her somehow. She looked up and gave Tommy a half smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't handle that as good as I should have."

Tommy smiled, "I know," he plopped down next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kim took a shaky breath, "Trini laughed, she's my friend, why did she laugh?" With that Tommy pulled her closer, hugging her.

"I'm sure it's a simple misunderstanding." Tommy insisted.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Kim looked up to see Trini in the doorway, "I'm sorry I laughed; it just reminded me of when Jason had those crutches. He didn't want us to know about them, so he hid them under the couch, but you knew about them and grabbed them. You said the same thing to Jason as your daughter said to you. That's why I laughed."

Kim gave her a half smiled, "I forgot about that. That happened while I was living with the Scotts during my parents' divorce."

Trini plopped down on the other side of Kim, "So girl, what's happening with you? We haven't seen each other since I left for Switzerland and that was a lifetime ago."

Kim laughed hollowly, "There isn't much to say; you got my letters."

Tommy burst out laughing causing the others to look at him, "Kim, you cut off contact with me and everyone else long before the accident. You have a lot of catching up to do."

Kim moaned, Tommy was right, "That's almost a decade of information to tell. Where do you want me to start?"

Trini nodded to the window, were they could see her van, which she had parked in the Oliver's driveway now that the police had reviewed the accident, "You can explain why you lost your cool out there. You always were the most levelheaded one, besides Billy, yet a kid makes a mistake and you lose your cool."

"When I heard you slam on your brakes and then the thud of metal hitting metal, it…" Kim took a shaky breath to steady herself, "it reminded me of my accident. That was the last thing I remember hearing. It just brought it all back."

Trini shot Tommy a look over Kim's head, asking him a silent question. Tommy shrugged, nodding towards Kim; she would have to be the one to answer the question. "What accident, what do you mean responsible for deaths?"

Kim shook her head, "I was in a major wreck soon after I came home with Jason for a visit."

"After your room at the hotel got vandalized." Trini stated, which caused Kim and Tommy to stare, "I'm married to Jason; he doesn't keep secrets from me."

"My brakes stopped working and I couldn't stop, I crashed into a car and ended up killing five people."

"Your brakes didn't stop working James tampered with them." Tommy countered, "And if I ever figure out his last name I will hunt him down and pound him."

"Callaway," Trini stated casually, "Jason told me about Kim dating a guy named James Callaway; apparently he was her roommate's twin brother."

"I was purposely not telling him that information," Kim hissed at Trini.

Trini left before dinner, claiming she had to be home when Jason got home or else he would start worrying that something bad had happened. Tommy understood how many times had Kim been targeted because she had been with him?

"Let's meet at the Youth Center after we put the kids down," Trini suggested, "I think I can get Sylvia to babysit, she's still in school and can use the money."

…

That night after tucking Olivia in and turning her care over to his parents, which he suspected would include that one last movie she wanted to watch before bed that Kim had said no to, Tommy and Kim headed to the youth center.

Tommy had expected to be reminded of the times he had spent here as a power ranger, but the insults of memories almost over come him. Beside him Kim stumbled a little as she took in the Youth Center, it looked just the way she remembered it.

Tommy helped her up to one of the bar stools, and almost immediately Ernie showed up from the back, just like he had in the past. He started, "Hi guys, seeing you two here together made me think I had somehow gone back in time."

Kim laughed, "I was thinking the same thing."

Just then there was a loud shout and somebody tackled hugged Kim, knocking her over and knocking her cane out of her reach. Kim gasped out loud before stating, "Zack, how did you know I'll be here?"

Zack smiled as he helped Kim up, "Sorry about that couldn't help myself, it's been forever. Meeting here was my idea, when I stopped by to fill out the police report Trini told me you two were in town, together. I didn't believe her, so I asked her to get the two of you here together. I guess she was right."

Tommy quickly grabbed Kim's cane and handed it to her. Kim nodded her thanks as she planted it on her left side, shifting her weight so that it was no longer on her right leg. "Who else is going to show up?" Kim asked, ignoring the look Zack gave it.

"Trini and Jason, of course, I won't be surprised if Adam and Tanya show up. Jason and Adam own a dojo together here in town. I'm sure they heard you were in town." Zack answered before asking the question he wanted to ask, he knew that Kim wouldn't answer it if he didn't answer her question first, "What's wrong with your leg?"

Kim shifted her leg a little, blushing, "I nearly lost it in a car accident back in Florida. The doctors were able to save it, but it never was as good as it use to be."

"See I told you!" A loud voice called out from the entrance, "This isn't like the time with Bigfoot. There they are together, with Zack."

Kim laughed as a very pregnant Aisha rushed over to her, hugging her to the best of her ability, "I guess I should have believed Rocky when he said that he saw you."

"I guess so." Kim said with a laugh.

Just then a bundle of red scooped Kim up and twirled her around, "Jason!" she exclaimed, "Put me down!"

Tommy quickly headed over to where Jason and Zack were talking, keeping an eye on were Kim was talking to the girls at their old table; he couldn't let her know what he was doing.

"Jason," he said quietly, "Do you know a James Callaway."

Zack looked up at him, "He's my partner on the police force, and he's a good worker, I like him a lot."

Tommy frowned, no wonder he had gotten away with murder, "You aren't going to like him when you find out what he did to Kim."

Rocky and Adam overheard him and headed over, "Who did what to Kim?" Adam demanded.

In low tones and glances at Kim Tommy told the other boys what he knew about Kim and James involvement in it.

Kim was talking with the other girls when suddenly Rocky shouted, "I'm going to kill him!"

Kim frowned with that, Tommy must have told them what he knew. Zack stood up, "I won't stand for it; he is responsible for sabotage, man slaughter and attempted murder." He started to pace, if he could just get a confession out of him, he could get the justice that his sister deserves.

Kim looked at the girls as they rushed over to their husbands to learn what had happened. She groaned, she hoped for their sakes that they never run into James or else she might end up bailing them out of jail, or more likely breaking them out.

….

 **A/N: Dah dah dah dah, James is in Angel Grove and works with Zack in the police force. How come I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for James?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Tommy groaned as he woke up, aware of the slight weight that was on his chest. He kind of looked down at the blonde hair that was nestled into him. Olivia had joined them in bed around one in the morning, after having had had a nightmare. He sifted her over, closer to Kim, who had had a rough night as well, and then sighing climbed out of bed.

His parents were up already when he went downstairs. He gratefully accepted a mug of coffee from his mom. As he took a sip he noticed an envelope addressed to his home in Reefside. He frowned, "How did this get here?" he asked.

"Hayley dropped by while you were at the youth center last night." Janet stated, "Said it was the Christmas Present you were waiting for, for Olivia I believe.

Tommy quickly grabbed the envelope and opened it. He scanned the papers as a grin appeared on his face, "The adoption went through, it's official."

Janet and James both started to cheer when the doorbell interrupted their little celebration. They hurried over to the door to find David standing on the front porch.

"David, come on in," Janet greeted her son's older brother, "We just learned that the adoption just went through."

David nodded as he was let in, Sam had already informed him that the adoption had come through, which was one of the reasons that he had came over today. The other reason rested in his pocket.

David entered the kitchen to find his brother, who was sitting at the table, staring at the completed Adoption papers while sipping on his coffee. He was more asleep than awake. David laughed, "You've been to Briarwood recently?" he asked.

Tommy shot up, "What, no, why would I go to Briarwood?"

David laughed, giving him a knowing look, "It's were the most current power ranger is, they call themselves Mystic Force."

Tommy gave him a querying look, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"You're so tired; I thought maybe you're back in uniform again."

Tommy snorted, rolling his eyes at his older brother, "I've never been to Briarwood, and I was careful not to stop there on my way there. I do not need to get caught up in power ranger activity again."

David laughed, "Didn't you say that right before you became the red ranger?"

Tommy thought for a moment, "Shoot, I did say that didn't I."

David smirked as Tommy yawned, "So, if you aren't secretly saving the world, why are you so tired?"

"It was a long day yesterday, what with a three hour car trip, the car accident, and the impromptu party. Kim's leg kept hurting last night. It made it hard for her to sleep, and Olivia climbed into bed around one in the morning."

"Speaking of Kim," David stated, pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket, "I was helping Grandfather clean out an old trunk in the attic and I stumbled across this." He handed the box to Tommy who opened it to reveal a beautiful antique ring, "It was our mother's, and according to Grandfather she inherited it from her Grandmother when she got engaged to Dad."

"Why are you giving it to me? If it's a family heirloom, shouldn't it go to you? You are the older brother." Tommy handed the box back to him, but David refused to take it, shaking his head, "No, I want you to keep it. Give it to Kim for Christmas, you have to propose sometime."

Tommy looked at the ring, "I guess I should do it officially, shouldn't I? We already set the date, the first day of spring break, that way we both won't need to get subs while we are on our honeymoon."

"You have your wedding all planned out and you haven't even asked her yet?" David demanded, just as Olivia entered the room, hugging the white teddy bear that Kim had given her when she first moved in with them. Tommy had laughed when he had seen it; it was the same one that he had given Kim right before she moved to Florida.

"Ask who what?" she asked sleepily.

Tommy smiled, "I need to ask Mommy to marry me."

"Oh, you aren't going to ask me if I want to be your daughter. Because the answer is yes." Olivia stated sleepily while Tommy helped her pour a bowl of cereal.

"I see, Uncle Jason is wondering if you would like to go to the park with Zoey today."

"What are you going to do while I am at the park?" Olivia demanded, she didn't want her Mommy and Daddy to have fun without her.

Tommy laughed, "We are going present shopping."

"Oh," Olivia said, "I guess I can go with Zoey and Uncle Jason to the park then. You will remember to pick me up right? I don't want to miss the Party tomorrow. Grandma told me Santa will come and bring us all gifts."

Tommy laughed ruffling her hair, "Oh, yes, Santa will come and give you a gift. Then you can come home and go to bed and Santa will bring more presents."

…

Zack had done almost everything he could think of to calm down, but then he would think of Kim lying injured in that hospital for months on end and all those lives that had been lost and he would start seeing red again.

"Officer Taylor, man the only time I've seen that look on someone was when Andros found out that Karone had been brainwashed. You look like you're about to murder someone." Officer TJ Johnson said approaching his fellow former ranger.

"I am about to murder someone," Zack stated, before revealing what he had learned the night before.

TJ's mouth went tight before he let out a long string of words that Zack knew were swear words from Ko-35 that TJ had learned from Andros and Zhane, "What are we supposed to do? She's one of us. We can't let anyone mess with a member of the ranger family. He has to pay!"

Zack nodded his head, noticing several other officers, including Chief Stone staring at them.

The two former power rangers fell silent as the chief approached them, "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

TJ nodded to Zack, telling him to answer the question, "I found out that my partner, Officer James Callaway, might be involved in an unsolved mystery. His ex-girlfriend accused him of nearly killing her, of course there weren't enough evidence and the charges were dropped, but I know her, consider her my sister, and she wouldn't pressed charges unless she was a hundred percent certain that she was right."

"Maybe your friend just thinks she was right?" Chief Stone suggested, before walking off.

TJ leaned forward and hissed into Zack's ear, "We need to set up a sting, trick James into confessing. Has Billy ever managed to create a truth serum? Maybe we could slip that into his drink and then ask him questions."

Zack burst into a grin, "We can do it at the party tomorrow night; I'll talk to Ernie and Billy and see what I can come up with."

"What can I do to help?" TJ asked, feeling energy flowing through him. As a former red he loved it when a plan came together.

"Make sure that he goes to the party. The whole thing will go down the drain if he isn't there."

…

"Is it time to leave for the party yet?" Olivia asked Kim for the umpteenth time since waking up that morning. Kim moaned, why couldn't she just send her over to her cousin's house to play, but she couldn't, they were over at the Kwans for the day.

"Not yet sweetie," Kim sighed, before casting her mind out on something the little girl could do. Tommy and his father had left early that morning to help the local food bank prepare Christmas boxes and hand them out. "Why don't you remind Grandma that you need to decorate a couple of cookies to leave out for Santa tonight? I'm sure she can spare some for the party's cookie decorating contest."

Half an hour later she was back, "Is it time to go yet?" she asked.

Kim sighed, "Once you take a bath and get changed into your dress, Daddy will be back and we can leave."

Never before had Kim seen Olivia bathe so quickly, she loved playing in the tub and would complain when she was told she needed to get out. As she was finishing braiding Olivia's hair, Tommy returned with his father.

…

Zack hurried over to a man with blonde hair, "Did you get my message?"

Billy rolled his eyes, showing him the small vial that he had in his pocket, "Nobody messes with my sister and gets away with it. How is this going to work, anyway? We can't put the serum in the punch, there are too many power rangers attending the party and we don't want it to turn into a power ranger meet and greet."

Zack nodded, "Let's not forget that there are also a lot of Christmas surprises that would be ruined."

"So how is it going to work?"

Zack nodded to where Ernie was setting up, "TJ is going to bring James by early, when the rest of the teams are planning on showing up to help set up. After we're done, TJ's going to offer to buy him a drink and Ernie's going to slip the serum in. TJ's going to guide the conversation to Florida and the Pan Global Games. James will be forced to confess and I'll be hiding behind the counter with my voice recorder. And bingo, we have a confession."

"This serum is probably my best invention yet," Billy stated, "It makes whoever drinks it answer any question honestly. And it is untraceable, so he can't say we drugged him or anything. But it wears off fast, so get the confession as soon as possible."

With that Billy gave the vial of truth serum to Ernie just as the other rangers showed up to help set up, as was tradition.

…

TJ looked around the Youth Center, the place looked amazing, what with the giant Christmas tree and the big chair for Santa. He looked at James and clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks for the help, a lot of the others couldn't help set up this year. Trini and Jason's kids just hinder the set up, and Aisha's due at the beginning of next year. We greatly appreciate your help, why don't I buy you a drink before you go home."

James shook his head, "No that's okay, my twin sister is waiting for me at home, she's come all the way from Florida to see me."

TJ smiled broadly, throwing his arm around the other man's shoulders and steering him towards the bar, "Think of the bragging rights, a former power ranger bought you a drink at the local power ranger hangout."

James frowned, "How come I never heard that this was the local power ranger hangout?"

TJ smiled, "We don't hang out here in uniform silly, only a true power ranger and their allies know that this is the place to meet. I hope I can trust you on keeping the secret, we don't want news reporters swarming the place trying to find out the secret identity rangers identities."

James burst with pride of being allowed into the secret club so he consented to the purchase of a drink.

As James took his first sip TJ asked, "So, your sister's from Florida, what does she do there?"

"She's a gymnast, works with Gunter Schmidt, ever heard of him." James asked, taking another sip of his drink as the first guests started to trickle in.

"Yes, I have a friend who trained with him." TJ stated, "She was good, took gold every competition she competed in, perhaps you know her? Her name is Kimberly Hart."

"Yeah, I know her; she was my sister's roommate. She was in a horrible car accident and had to quit the team."

Behind the counter, Zack and Billy exchanged looks; if James gets suspicious he might refuse to talk. This was the time of truth. Would the Truth serum be strong enough to tell them the truth?

"I heard about that, she told me she had been receiving threats. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, but I promised not to tell anyone." James said quickly, surprised at what he was saying. Behind the bar Zack pressed a hand over Billy's mouth to prevent him from celebrating that the potion was working.

"You know if you know something and are keeping quiet about it you could be arrested for aiding the criminal."

James thought for a second, "Fine I know who did it. There happy?"

TJ nodded his head, "Who was it; I promise I won't tell, as a Power Ranger I had to learn to keep my mouth shut. And remember a Power Ranger doesn't lie or break promises."

"It was my sister, Suzanne; she sent the threats and did the first accident." James said jerkily, as if he hadn't wanted to say that.

"Did you help her?" TJ asked.

"Oh, yes, most of the accidents were my doing. I even broke into the garage where her car was being serviced and tampered with her brakes. I didn't mean to kill anyone, just scare her off. I framed the mechanic; sadly he was an older fellow who had a heart attack when he found out what had happened." James said before his eyes grew wide as he realized what he just told a former power ranger and a current police officer. "You tricked me into telling you that, not that it matters. If you tell anyone I'll tell the world about the Youth Center."

Just then Ernie came by, "Go right ahead, it would be great publicity, and it's not like they'll be able to figure out their true identities, or they would have figured them out by now."

TJ smirked, "I'm keeping my promise, however, Officer Taylor didn't promise you anything, and he recorded the whole conversation."

"You drugged me or something." James accused.

"Following a tip from a fellow ranger, we used a truth serum to make you talk." Zack stated, popping up from his hiding place.

As they lead James away and radioed for someone to pick up his sister, Tommy, Kim, Olivia, Trini, Jason, Zoey and JayJay entered the party together. Jason smirked and said to Zack and TJ, "I'm glad you took care of him before I arrived or else it would have been ugly."

…

Kim sat in a chair and watched as the Children's choir sang their songs and Olivia ran around, checking out all the different booths. She couldn't believe that TJ and Zack had been able to get a confession and James was now under arrest. She smiled if she could have asked for one thing for Christmas she would have asked that Justice be served and it had.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Bulk called out as he entered the Youth Center dressed as Santa. He always volunteers to play Santa at the Christmas Party ever since that first Christmas when that little girl thanked him for giving her what she truly wanted.

He sat down in his chair and took every kid onto his lap one at a time. As he listened to the child's wish list his helper found the present with his or hers name on it. Bulk smiled as he saw several of the children's faces light up. Those kids probably wouldn't get another present that year and the presents were carefully selected for each child from the toy drive that was held in September. The rest of the presents came from the parents.

Olivia climbed up onto Santa's lap, shooting Tommy a confused look as he whispered something into Santa's helper's ear.

"And what's your name?" Santa asked.

"Olivia Whimmer." She stated proudly.

"Well Olivia, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"I already told you. I talked to you at the mall in Reefside." She stated proudly.

"I see you haven't changed your mind then." Santa said; he had learned a long time ago that it was better to just pretend that he knew what the kids were talking about.

Olivia grabbed her present with a thank you and climbed off his lap. It wasn't until she got to where Kim and Tommy was when she noticed something wrong with her package. "This isn't right, this is for a different Olivia, my last name starts with W, and this last name starts with O."

Tommy smirked, "Santa doesn't make mistakes, why don't you open it now." He suggested.

Olivia opened it up to find a pink teddy bear that was holding a piece of paper. She grabbed it and stared at it, "I don't know how to read, but it has my name on it."

Tommy sat down next to Kim and scooped Olivia onto his lap, before pulling out his reading glasses and reading, "'This Certificate indicates that Olivia Anne Whimmer will now be known as Olivia Anne Oliver and her parents are now Kimberly Anne Hart, and Thomas James Oliver."

"That's a cute little certificate." Kim stated as Olivia ran over to show Tommy's parents.

Tommy shrugged, "It was Mom's idea, I was going to wrap the actual adoption papers, but mom was worried they might get damaged or lost so she created the certificate."

…

"Santa came! Santa came!" Olivia called out as she jumped onto Tommy. Tommy kind of groaned as he glanced at his watch, it was only five in the morning.

"It's too early Olivia, go back to bed." Tommy grumbled.

"I'm too excited to sleep, Santa came."

Kim moaned and sat up, "Now I see that my mom really did curse me when she said I was going to have a kid just as bad as I was."

Olivia refused to go back to bed so they all trumped down to the living room. Sure enough a large pile of presents stood in front of the tree.

…

Two hours later, wrapping paper covered the floor to the point nobody could tell if it was hardwood or carpet. Olivia had gotten a new doll with every accessory you could think of and a toy kitchen. Tommy had laughed and stated that he would need to rent a moving van just to get all of Olivia's presents home. What really touched him though was when Olivia announced that her favorite toy was a stuff white tiger from Santa.

As Janet went to start making breakfast she tripped over something, hidden beneath the wrapping paper was another present, "Hey we missed a present," She called out to the others, "'To Beautiful from Handsome.'" She read, "Kim it's for you from Tommy."

Kim shot Tommy a puzzled look, had he forgotten that he had bought her a gift that she hadn't opened yet. Tommy smiled at her.

Kim opened the present to find a black teddy bear from Build a Bear dressed like the black Dino Thunder Ranger, around its neck hung a sign that read, "Squeeze me."

Kim looked at Tommy, who purposely looked the other way, so she squeezed the bear's stomach. Tommy's voice filtered from the bear's voice box, "I love you Beautiful, more than life itself. Make me the happiest man alive and be my Mrs. Oliver."

Kim whipped around to find Tommy kneeling behind her with a ring in his hand, "It's a family heirloom, David gave it to me; it was my great-grandmother's." He explained as he slipped it onto her finger.

Kim laughed, "I guess we really are a family now."

…

 **A/N: The End and Merry Christmas. See you all next year.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everybody! Just letting you all know that I am posting a sequel to A Ranger Family Christmas called A Ranger Family Valentine.**

…

Olivia dropped down off the bed, "Great cause I'm starving, what's for breakfast."

Tommy looked at Kim, "Are we sure she isn't related to Rocky, she has his appetite?"

Kim laughed at Tommy and then laughed again at Olivia as she looked at them in confusion. She hadn't seen Rocky at an all you can eat buffet, "I'm still hungry." She announced.

…

Tommy moved into the kitchen, bending over to kiss Olivia on the head, as he passed her. He smiled again as he wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, pulling her away from the stove and into a kiss.

"Eww, gross," Olivia exclaimed, turning away from her parents causing them to break away.

"You're right she is a miniature Rocky." Kim muttered into Tommy's ear, only to be interrupted by Olivia.

…

"Great now I have an excuse to go to the mall and spend a lot of money, Olivia's going to need a new wardrobe."

Jason, who had just arrived with the cake in time to hear the last comment burst out laughing, "Who are you and what did you do to my sister!" he demanded, "My sister never needs an excuse to go to the mall."

"Your 'Sister' has bills to pay and a child to provide for." Kim countered.


End file.
